A New Love
by BroadwayQueen
Summary: Karen isnt sure about the feelings she has for her husband and decides to move on as he is. The comes the man of her dreams.....
1. I do Too

It was a crisp fall day, Stan was off on business like usual. Hating it as she always did Karen was left alone once again. She began to feel neglected and unloved in all the possible ways.

She wondered at times if Stan actually loved her. Could it be that she looked like the perfect trophy wife and he had a whore on the side? Was Stan having an affair while she sat at home depressed? Was he really off on business? Although Stan always assured her that she was his only love and that he could never see another woman like he did her. She was still left with the doubt that Stan had another woman and that's where he went when she went on "business".

There she sat in her love seat all alone. Sipping her martini and flipping through a magazine. Looking at the new fall line, she was taken in by the colors and styles. In between her awe's and coo's there was a knock and the door that startled her.

_"Ms. Karen you have a call!"_ she heard Rosario's voice call from the other side of the door.

_"Who is it?"_ she answered back annoyed.

_"It's Will! Ms. Karen!"_

_"Oh come in let me have the phone!"_

_"Now why would Wilma want to talk to me for?"_ she thought to herself. They rarely spoke, but when they did he would help her make her tough decisions. He was like a therapist for her; exploding emotions were all they had. She did admit he did have a crush on him, but who was she lying to? She was married and he was gay.

Up went her bitch mask as she got hold of the phone.

_"What do you want Wilma!"_ she blurted into the phone.

_"You can leave Rosie."_ She said waiting for her to walk out.

She put the phone back onto her ear.

_"What do you need to talk to ME about?"_ she asked think if anything had gone wrong with Stan.

_"Will what is it? Did something happen?"_ She was at the edge of her seat.

There was an odd silence then Karen heard a knock at the door to the Library. Then the door opened slowly out popped Will's head.

_"Can I come in Kare?"_ he asked seriously.

_"Wilma why do you keep me hanging like that?"_ she said still holding the phone up to her ear.

She sat up from the love seat and fixed her appearance. She looked at Will trying to figure out why he was there. Will walked up to where she sat. He looked down on her with tears in his eyes. She put her martini and magazine down and waited for what he was about to say, but nothing.

_"What's wrong honey?"_ she asked seeing as he couldn't speak.

_"I'm so confused Karen!"_ he cried.

"_About what? What's wrong?"_ she asked once again in a panic.

Karen was beginning to become confused as well as worried thinking if it was Stan. She had no idea what Will was confused about. And she had never seen him cry. She had seen him tear up when she would talk about her problems but, that was it tearing up nothing more.

"_Will sit down honey. Talk to me what's wrong?"_ she requested.

They sat where Karen previously sat. She tried comforting him, yet she still didn't know why he was crying in the first place.

_"Karen?"_

"_Yeah... Are you going to tell me now?"_ she asked sitting up.

_"I think I'm in love…"_ he sobbed.

Karen sighed in relief it wasn't about Stan being hurt or anything worse. Will was in love, but with whom?

"_That's great! But what's confusing about that?"_ she asked tilting her head.

"_With a woman, Karen!"_ he cried out covering his face in shame.

Will's news hit Karen like a bullet. Now she was in shock. She didn't know what to say.

She was stunned just stunned. Now the questions ran through her head.

Could he feel the same way she felt about him? Or was her heart going to be broken?

_"Oh my God! Will! Can you repeat that again?"_

_"Karen I didn't come to you so you could make fun!"_ Will stood up and headed to the door.

_"No Will wait! It's not that honey. Wait!"_ she went after him.

_"Karen this is serious!"_

_"I know honey come back to the Library. Please?"_

Karen took Will by the hand and lead him back into the Library. They sat back in their previous spot on the love seat.

_"So tell me more honey I'm all ears."_ she said with a small smile.

_"Are you sure Karen?"_ he asked wiping tears away.

_"Yeah sure honey, go ahead."_ She smiled in assurance.

Will stared into her hazel eyes and he opened his mouth to speak. He was afraid to see her reaction if he told her that he was in love with her. He knew it couldn't happen she was married. He was stupid enough to convince her to stay married to someone she didn't really love anymore.

_"Umm… Karen… I … I… can't! Damn it I'm sorry I just can't."_ He said cowardly.

_"Damn it Will! I've told you my problems. Why is it when it comes to someone else problems I'm not one to be trusted?"_

_"No it's not that Karen."_

_"Oh yes it is! I've trusted you with my problems but when it comes to yours I can't handle it! Right?"_

_"No Karen!"_

_"Get out of my house! Go to someone else that you trust because obviously its not me!"_ Karen hurried out the door of the Library.

_"Karen wait! Its you! I love you!"_ Will called out as she stormed out.

Karen stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes began to fill with tears. He said it and she didn't have to reveal herself first.

"_Don't joke with me like that! Get out!"_ she demanded with her back to him.

He rushed behind her and grabbed her by the arm turning her towards him. He got hold of both arms and looked into her eyes.

_"Look at me! Why would I lie to you?... I love you Karen."_

Karen looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

_"Karen I'd be lying if I said I didn't know you felt the same way about me."_

_"Will……."_

_"Just say it Karen… please?"_ he pleaded with tears in his eyes.

_"I love you too Will!"_ she said very sincerely looking into his eyes.

The light was brought back to Will's eyes when he heard those words. At first Karen was shocked that she had actually said it aloud. She looked into Will's dark brown eyes and she was lost, but protected.

_"Karen…"_

Karen put a finger over his lips and hushed him. A smile came upon her lips.

"_Shh… Will don't ruin it."_

She put her arms around his neck and brought him down into a kiss of a thousand blots. He pulled her closer to him and she was melting. She pulled away and looked up at him. He brushed his hand across her cheek pushing her hair back away from her face.

_"Will?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How long have you felt like this?"_ she asked as they walked back into the library.

"_Ever since the day I saw you sitting at your desk in Grace's office."_

_"Wow that's a long time."_

_"Yea I know!" he leaned in to kiss her again._

She pushed him back and stared into his eyes. She loved him, but she was married. Yet she thought Stan could be having an affair so, what difference did it make if she kissed this man or if it went further. So she was going to get even. Well not so much even as unite with the man she really loved. She wouldn't use him and hurt him that way.

_"Will why did you wait so long?"_

_"I don't know?"_

_"If you loved me then why did you convince me to stay with Stan so many times?"_ She asked confused.

_"I don't know. I'm sorry Karen."_

"_Don't worry honey, but it does hurt to know that I've been living a lie. I don't love Stan the way I did when we were first married and he thinks I don't know he's making another woman uncomfortable for a few minutes."_

_"Stan is having an affair??"_ Will asked shocked.

_"Yeah honey_." she said with tears in her eyes.

Will lifted her head and wiped the tears away. She smiled at just the sight of him looking back at her. He leaned in for yet another kiss. She was irresistible to him. He couldn't handle himself for one more second. Karen as well couldn't resist and deepened the kiss while Will awaited entrance to her mouth. Karen felt weak at the knees and lowered themselves to the love seat.

Will ran his hand up and down her back and slowly pushed her into the love seat. Karen seemed not to mind so he continued. He left her lips and went to her neck and slowly up her jaw line. Karen flinched a bit, but gave in to the mood.

Karen didn't care anymore. She just went with the flow. She was lying on the love seat just as Will was gently placed over her. She had wanted this for such a long time.

_"I love you_" she whispered in his ear.

He looked up at her and smiled _"I love you too."_

She never felt like this with Stan. He was dry and fake at times. She knew that Will did love her. Just by looking into those dark brown eyes she could see everything she wanted to believe. Yet she still felt she loved Stan but it wasn't the same like it was long ago. Will was a passionate, loving and a sensitive man. He understood her; he knew what was going on in her life. While Stan still thought Karen was sick with a cold for the past 15 years.

Will slowly began to undo the buttons on her blouse with one hand while the other was gently placed on her upper thigh. Karen's breath quickened even more every time he undid a button. Finally her skin was free from the blouse. Just as Will's hand was going to reach for the clasp of her bra the phone began to ring off the hook. They both stopped what they were doing to look at the table that held the phone. Karen didn't even bother picking it up. Turning back she gasped when Will lifted her to remove the blouse completely.

Karen pulled Will's shirt over his head impatiently Karen's hands quickly headed to Will's belt. Will continued to place kisses down Karen's neck and slowly began going lower. He saw how this drove Karen crazy so he went even slower just to tease her.

_"Aren't you going to get that sweetie?"_ Will asked trailing kisses down her stomach.

"_Nah who cares one of the maids will get it."_ she said smiling innocently.

Will kept trailing kisses down Karen's chest and stomach till he got to where her pants began. He looked up at her and he began to undo the button and zipper. He slowly began to pull her pants down. Karen just watched him and couldn't help but smile seductively.

Karen sat up and finished undoing Will's pants as well. Yet again they were interrupted by the phone ringing off the hook once again.

_"Damn it! I wish they would stop calling!"_ Karen said disturbed.

"_Just ignore it if you want sweetie_." Will said as he finished removing his pants.

Karen did just that. She ignored the phone and continued what she was doing. Will was gently fixed between Karen's legs. Karen's body began to shiver as Will entered her gently and slowly.

Karen began to moan as she felt every inch of his madhood plunge into her.

_**"Oh God Will!"**_ Karen blurted with a gasp.

Will began to pick up the pace. Karen began moaning even more. Will could feel Karen's nails digging into his back. He began massaging Karen's breast which made her moan even more.

_"Will harder ... harder!"_ she said under her breath.

She felt it coming and couldn't take it. Her legs wrapped around Will's waist. He went even deeper into her which brought her over the edge. Both their bodies went limb Will rested gently on Karen as they tried to regain strength.

Mean while there was a shadow lurking outside the door. Karen had seen it but paid no attention. She never made an assumption that it could become a massive blood bath if she knew who it was. Will had also seen it but thought it was just his eyes playing tricks. Neither of them the other knew they had seen the exact same thing.

Karen turned back to kiss Will who was watching her with such loving lazy eyes. How could she of not known that he had the same feelings for her. Will making love to her just felt like it all fell into place.

This is what true love felt to her. Just by looking into his eyes she felt loved and protected. That's all she really wanted, but with Stan all she got was treatment of a child.

_"Will, I love you."_ Karen said catching her breath.

Will lifted his head and looked at her. "_I love you too Karen."_

He leaned into kiss her and began deepening as he got closer. Instantly Karen body developed Goosebumps with Will's touch.

"_Hey Will what are you doing tomorrow, honey?"_ she asked with the biggest smile she could make.

_"Well I have to go to the Law Firm to pick up some paper work_." He said pensively.

_"oh…….."_ she began pouting.

_"But guess what I'm doing after wards?"_

_"What…"_ still pouting.

"_Taking you to lunch!"_ he exclaimed tickling her.

_"really???"_ she tried to get out while being tickled.

_"yes!"_

"_oh god Will I really do love you!"_ she said pulling him in for yet another kiss.

Then out of no where the Library door flies open. A familiar shadow stood in the doorway. The shadow stood in shock at the site before him.

Karen and Will were surprised.

In unison they blurted out_**" STAN!"**_


	2. Confrintation

"Karen what the hell is going on?!?!?!?!?"

Karen quickly got hold of a decretive blanket that lay draped over the top of the love seat, and wrapped it around herself. She quickly stood in front of Will to block any view of him.

Stan stampeded over to where Karen stood. Trying to get a glimpse of the man he had just seen with his wife.

"Stan don't hurt him!" Karen cried.

Will rushed to put his clothes back on. Stan pushed Karen out of the way and pushed Will to the wall.

"Will…… you're my lawyer ….. my friend! And I catch you sleeping with my wife!" Stan said pinning him to the wall.

"Stan honey don't hurt him! Let him go!" Karen cried.

"No he's going to pay! The bastard!" he said enraged.

"Stan I had to do with part of it! Let him go!" she tugged on his arm.

"I thought you were gay Will?!? Then you come and take my woman!" Stan scram ready to punch him.

"Don't do something you'll regret Stanley." Will pleaded.

"You're sick Will!" he said punching Will on his face.

"No! Stan Stop! STAN Stop! I LOVE HIM!" Karen cried still tugging on Stan to let go.

Stan was so over come with what had just slipped put of Karen's lips. Enraged he pushed Karen and she fell to the ground. Rosario came running in to save Karen as she always did. She ran to help Karen and held her out of reach from Stan and from her going to stop him. Stan's business partners came running into the scene as well. Shocked by what they saw they stood frozen in the door way. They turned to the ground where Rosario held Karen down and then to the far side of the room where Stan had Will pinned to the wall.

Both men ran and tried pulling Stan back.

"Stanley Stop your going to kill him!" one of them called out.

"Good I hope I do! Look what he did!" he said beating on Will even more.

Rosario kept hold of Karen while the two men got a hold of Stan. Finally he let go and Will fell to the ground. Karen tugged out of Rosario's grip and ran to her lovers side.

"Will I'm so sorry…" she cried.

"No sweetie don't worry I'll be fine." he said in pain.

"I'm going to call the ambulance." Karen .

"No I'll be fine sweetie. Really I'll be fine." He assured her.

She helped him sit up and put his shirt on. Then she looked over at Stan who was being held down by his partners and rushed to where he was. Still holding the blanket over her naked body she looked at the man she called her "husband" and was appalled. She had never seen him hurt another human being before. Then she thought she had never seen him hurt someone physically but mentally and emotionally yes. He had hurt her in both emotionally and mentally. With all his affairs and then him coming home and saying that she was the only one. Yet she had never seen him in the act but she had been told.

"Stan how could you!" she slapped him.

"Karen how could you?" he asked the same.

"What do you mean how could I? How could you? You think I don't know about your affairs? Do you think I'm that naive?" she made herself clear.

"But Karen…."

"Don't you but Karen me Stan! Its' time I got even. But don't think that I just used him Stan. I love Will!" she said with tears pouring out.

"What!?!" he said in shock.

"Yeah that's right you heard me! I love him! And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Don't speak non sense Karen!" he got up off the chair.

He was about to slap her but he couldn't. He had just crossed the line a little to much now. Sneaking around ,lying and now he was going to attempt to hit her. He had reached a new low. He lifted his arm and let it drop right from where it had come up. He couldn't do it, all he did was break down himself.

"Oh god Karen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've lied to you. You know you mean the world to me, but I have a hard time showing it. I've neglected you I've deceived you. Please forgive me?" he got down on his knees.

"I don't know if I can Stan? You've hurt me so many times." Karen crossed her arms still holding the blanket Stan was tugging on as he pleaded.

"I'll become a new man Karen. Please I still love you." He pleaded.

"I don't think I love you Stan. That has always been my problem. Ever since you began sneaking around I stopped loving you." She crossed her arms.

"Please Karen lets talk it over?????" he cried.

"What exactly do you want to talk over? I have nothing to say to you anymore."

"Everything. Please……..I can't loose you Karebear."

Karen was so confused she didn't have anything to say to him anymore. Stan and Karen asked everyone to leave. She asked the limo driver to drive Will back to his apartment. They sat in the living room in the most awkward silence. No one was talking and it was getting to her. They wanted to see where everything went wrong and yet no one spoke. She no longer had the same feelings for Stan as she did once. She loved Will now and it was hard to forget what had happened.

She got up and left the library. Stan stood up as well not knowing where she was headed to.

"I'll be back." She said as she left the room.

Stan stayed where he was and sat back down.


	3. The parting

The house was empty except for Karen, Stan and Rosario the other maids had been dismissed for the rest of the evening. Karen went into what once was she and Stan shared as a couple to put on some sweat pants and a over sized shirt. She really didn't know what to tell Stan. She wasn't really sorry for what happened. She stood in front of the mirror and stared for a few minutes. There was something different in her face. for once she looked happy. All her fears, angers and loves had been released. She was glad all of this was out in the open. She gave herself a big hug and smile and headed for the door.

Karen walked down the hall back to the Library where Stan sat in front of the fire place. She opened the door slowly and poked her head through.

"Stan??" she called out.

"Come in Karen." He said still looking into the fire place.

"Stan, I don't know what to say about what happened?" she said crossing her arms gently.

"Well what is there to say Karen?" Stan said looking ever so gloomy.

Karen sat down on the arm chair next to him.

"Look Stan I'm not going to say I regret what happened or that I'm sorry. I would be lying to myself if I did." She said sitting at the edge of the chair.

"Well Karen I can't make you say it so there is no point to it. what went on with us Karen? Where did we go wrong? Do you really love him?" he asked.

"Yes I love him, Stanley. Something between us just died Stan. things have never been the same since I found out about your first affair. Everything was different for me. Even the sex was different, God only knows how many times you called her name out. I never could see you the same way again. I would of never thought you would hurt me that way Stanley. I thought you loved me." She said tearing up.

"I do and I always have. Karen…." He was interrupted.

"Then why did you cheat on me? That has always been my question. If you say you love me then wasn't I enough? I gave you my life for the past fifteen years. I loved you Stan and you took advantage of that." She said now crying.

"It was never meant to happen Karen. If you knew then why didn't you file for a divorce?" he questioned.

"I don't know, maybe because I thought you would never hurt me that way. I still loved you and every time I went to Will he said to give you another chance. And I did as he said because I trusted him."

"So for all these years you've held your tongue. You knew about the affairs and never said anything?"

"That was my way of showing you was strong. Not anymore Stan…I want a divorce." She said teary eyed once again.

"So…your going to ended just like that?" Stan said putting a hand over his face.

"Not just like that Stan. I've had enough of you. I'm just sorry it had to end a few days before our 15th anniversary. If it is possible I would like that divorce as soon as possible." She said bowing her head down.

"Ok I'll call a different lawyer in the morning." He said getting up off the chair.

"Thank you Stan." She lifted her head and smiled.

"I'll make sure you get the house and half of everything."

Karen was stunned. After what happened he was going to give her half of everything? "Wow" she thought.

"What? Why Stan?" she asked confused.

"Because, you put up with me for all these years. And you never once said a word of it. I'll always love you for that." He said bending down to peck her on the lips.

She was free! She got what she wanted. Yet why did she feel lost. Stan had been there for fifteen years and he let her go just like that. It's like she had her fathers permission. Stan was like a father always hovering over a child so they wouldn't mess up. Besides the sex and kisses ever so often and marital fights it was like she was the child and he was the father. She sat there smiling not noticing Stan had left the room. She got up and ran after him.

"Stanley! Wait……"

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Honey after the divorce…. Is that it?" she asked looking up and him.

"What do you mean Kiki?" he asked holding her hand in his.

"Will we keep talking… as friends? Or will this end after the divorce?" she asked patting his hands.

"Yeah if you want to? It's up to you Kiks?

"Yes! Sure I mean why wouldn't I? besides being the fights and the cheating you would always help me fix my problems." she said smiling.

"Ok so that settled. I'm going out with the guys I need a drink." he said holding his head.

"Oh ok I'll call Will!" she said running back to get her phone.

"Yeah you do that! Tell him I'll be calling him to apologize. I feel terrible for what I did. I guess it was my love and my fatherly side." he called out as she ran into the library to get her phone.

She rushed into the Library and picked up her phone and dialed Will. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted him to pick up right away.

"Hello?"

"Will? Oh my God!" she cried out.

"What happened Karen?" he was alarmed.

"We did it!" she laughed.

"Did what? Did you sleep with Stan too? Karen you can't do this!" he became angered.

"No silly! We are getting a divorce!" she called out with joy.

"OH… MY…. You didn't?!?" Will said clasping his hand over his mouth.

"Yes we are! Isn't that amazing? We can be together now and nothing can stop us Will!" she cried with tears of joy.

"That is the best news ever Karen! Dear sweet Jesus I love you Karen!" he said jumping up and down in his kitchen.

"And Will?" she said sounding seductively.

"What?" he asked wondering.

"You know we didn't finish what we started. Remember Stan sort of killed the mood when he walked in." she said giggling.

"Yeah your right. I guess Mrs. Walker wasn't satisfied?" he said smirking.

"Well come on it was that like 15 minutes." she said laughing.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Umm I don't know? So what do you want to do about it Mr. Truman?" she continued as she walked around the library.

"Well Mrs. Walker you can always come over." he offered her.

"Do you really think I'm that easy Mr. Truman?" she asked continuing the game that started with Karen and her seductiveness.

"Umm… No but I should be the exception. Shouldn't I?"

"Well yea… is Jack home??????" she asked.

"Yes I think he might be. Why?" he asked confused.

"Well I don't want them to start suspecting anything. I don't want Jack nor Grace to find out just yet."

Karen was already on her way to Will's apartment during this conversation. He had gotten dressed and hopped into the limo without making a sound. She wanted to surprise him.

She was wearing a huge coat over a slinky little red night gown that she had just bought two days before. It was going to be for hers and Stan's anniversary, but that was over. She felt so naughty, but now that Stan knew well it didn't really matter the guilt was gone. She thought "What if Jack finds out?" Well if she spent the night she could always say that she got into a fight whit Stan and she came over to Will's.

"So Mrs. Walker are you coming over?" he asked impatiently.

"Nah honey. Maybe some other time." She said trying not to laugh. Of course she was just teasing him she was on her way already.

"What? But Karen you have me all hot and bothered over here." He said sounding upset.

"Well so am I honey but I cant. Just go take a shower. It will make you feel better." She said all sweet and innocent.

"Ah Karen! Fine I guess I will. I'll talk to you later." He said sounding gloomy.

"Ok sweetie call me when your done?" she asked.

"Sure why not."

"I love you Will Truman!" she whispered into the phone.

"I love you even more Karen Walker."

"Aw ok BYE." She said trying not to laugh.

"Bye…"

What he didn't know was that Karen was on her way up already. She was now feeling hot and bothered as well and couldn't wait to get to his apartment. The trip on the elevator couldn't go anymore slower. She was so impatient.

"Come on damn thing!" she scram at the elevator.


	4. Surprise

Will was back in his apartment getting ready to shower. He was so down that Karen wasn't coming over. He loved this woman. Maybe even a little to much but, what is too much? It was Karen Walker, not just anybody could have her and her love.

Will got his towel and looked around his room for a few seconds as if her were to never to see his room the same way again. He couldn't help but remember what happened earlier that day. The bruises were still there but he looked pass that. Even though he didn't fight back he endured that pain for Karen. He knew it was a mistake to have done what they did, but who was to stop them? All he saw was the love he had for Karen and that was enough for him. He sighed, switched the lights of and headed for the shower.

Karen on the other side of the door was in a panic. She thought to her self "I hope he didn't lock the door." She was beginning to get cold feet. What if Jack were to find out? What if Grace arrived early in the morning? Oh she didn't care anymore they would think of something to say to Jack and Grace.

Will turned on the water and felt it heating up. He got in and began to relax. He thought how one woman could change his world around. Just one woman a woman he had pretended to hate for so long. He continued thinking when he heard a noise in the distance, but he paid no attention.

Karen tried her best not to make a sound. She slipped off her shoes and slowly tip toed to Will's room. She had no idea what she was going to do. Should she hide in the closet or just lay on the bed seductively? The possibilities were overwhelming. She had no time she heard the shower turn off.

"Oh shit!" she said under her breath as she paced around the room.

Will wrapped his towel around his waist and headed to his room.

Karen rushed and shut the lights off and ran to lay on the bed. She was going to remove the coat, but then thought it would be more exciting if she surprised Will even more.

She heard the door open and the lights came on.

There stood Will soaking wet and surprised.

"Karen! I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"Surprise…….." she said seductively as she signaled him to go over to where she lay.

He rushed over to the bed where she was laying and began to yank on her toes. Finally she gave in and began to laugh.

"So…….." he said smirking.

She sat up to kneel and the edge where he stood. Trailing a finger down his chest and slightly pulling on the towel.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she pulled him down by the neck and began kissing him.

Will didn't have to be asked twice as he pulled her closer to him. His hands began trailing inside the coat and she began to pull away. Will was confused why would she be stopping him?

"Will…. Will..." she said between kisses.

"What?"

"Stop…I've got a surprise for you." She said smiling into the kiss.

"Really? More than you have already surprised me?"

"Yes Honey. I'm full of surprises." She said pushing him back so she could get off the bed.

She turned him around and pushed him down on the bed. He stared at her with glowing yes. He waited to see what she was going to do. She slowly began to open her coat and brought it down to her shoulders. She kept eye contact with Will until she turned herself away from him and slowly began to pull the coat down even lower. She knew this was driving Will up the wall and she was really enjoying it.

Finally she just let the coat drop to the floor to reveal her red silky gown not to forget short and provocative. She turned her head to Will and smiled.

"Surprised?"

"Very!" he said turning her around and bringing her towards him.

He stood up and frantically pulled her into his arms and smashed his lips on to hers. Karen got hold of the towel and pulled it off. Will let his hands travel down her back and under the gown. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He bashed her against the wall as they parted for air and both directly looking at the bed.

He got hold of her back and laid her on the bed. They went in for yet another deep kiss and it ended up being cut of my Will speaking.

"You look so grouses . I can't keep my eyes off you."

He began to kiss her neck and began to slide off the straps to her nightie. Karen quickly gave into the mood and her body went numb with Will's soft touch on her bare shoulders.

His hand went up her thigh and lifted the gown. Her body began to shiver with all her emotions being released at once. She felt free for once.

Will rose back to her lips as he slid the gown down her waist till it was completely off.

Karen shivered and trembled awaiting Will hungrily. She could feel his hardness pushing up against her thigh. She was running out of patients when her waiting came to an end. Will was gentle at first but he could feel Karen craving him even more.

"Will… Faster!" she whined in anticipation.

Will did as she was told and the out come from that became insane. Karen became aroused and felt her climax just wanting to irrupt from within her.

"Oh God Will Faster... Harder!" she reached down to get hold of the covers and twisted them in her fisted hands.

She couldn't take it anymore he let go f the covers and got hold of Will's back. Her nails dug into his skin which drove him insane. She couldn't hold it in and within seconds she was screaming out her climax. A few seconds later she lay restless under Will who was lying on top of her. Will looked at her and could put to pieces how a woman like Karen could ever love him. He slowly pushed her hair away from her face and came face to face with w this extraordinary creature.

"Will…I love you." she said out of breath.

"I love you to Kare."

He went to kiss her neck when he felt Karen's hand behind his neck. She lowered him and passionately kissed him. They were now laying next to each other. Will had his arms wrapped around her as they lay and enjoyed each others company. Karen was playing with Will's fingers when they heard a knock at the front door

"Shit!" Will lifted his head.

"Oh god Will do you think Jack heard???" Karen said turning over to see the same look on Will's face.

"I don't know?"

"I didn't think I was that loud." She said giggling.

"Karen quiet." He said putting a hand over her mouth.

Will slowly got out of bed. Karen slapped his behind as he went to his drawers to get some boxers. He turned to look at her and all she could do was smirk at him, seeing as he was still nude. He put a finger over his mouth signaling to stay quiet. Karen giggled and stood up as well to peak and see who it was.

She caught up with Will and held his hand. Will got her by the waist and smiled. He looked through the peep whole and saw none other than Jack.

"Look who it is." He said laughing.

Karen pushed him aside and tip toed to look into the peep whole.

"Oh my god it's not funny Will. What are we going to do?" she said freaking out.

"Look honey it's alright go into Grace's old room and if Jack asks I'll tell him you and Stan got into a fight." He smiled and kissed her.

"Ok I trust you."

"You see I'm very convincing"

"Yeah everyone knows that. They believed you were gay for 18 years. And they still think you're gay." She said giggling as she walked way.


	5. Unexpected visitor

On the other side of the door Jack was impatiently banging on the door.

"Damn it Will open the door!" Jack demanded wearing his ducky pajamas.

"Gosh Jack cant you be patient?" Will questioned as he opened the door.

"Ah… No Will!" Jack said with his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong Jack? I was in the middle of a great dream." Will said crossing his arms.

"Yeah sure whatever Will. Anyway I had the funniest dream ever! Ha-ha!"

"What was it?"

"You're never going to believe it. Are you ready?" he continued laughing.

"Go on with the damn story so WE can go to sleep." Will said disturbed.

"Ok ok…. I had a dream that you were having sex with a woman. Ha-ha" he laughed hysterically.

"Oh ha-ha…… that's insane Jack!" he said trying to cover up.

"But you know why I had that dream?" He said rubbing his chin.

"Why Jack?" Will was in panic.

"He heard!" he thought to himself.

"I heard the strangest sounds a woman moaning. Can I can swear it was coming from here." Jack said staring at Will.

"What?!? That's crazy Jack! A woman moaning in here? Never!" Will said disgusted.

"True Will I mean you can barely get men. Why would I think you could get a woman? Ha-ha" Jack said cracking up as he rested on the couch.

"Yeah Jack whatever you say. It must have been next door. You know there are newly weds living there."

"Yeah sure ok whatever like you have anything better to do. the act of heterosexual love drives me up the wall with disgust!" Jack said walking out all dramatic.

"Good Night Jack…" Will said rolling his eyes.

Will locked up the door and made his way to Grace's old bedroom. He got to the door and slowly crept in to find Karen fast asleep. He smiled and walked around the bed to face Karen. He sat in the chair for a while and admired her peaceful sleeping. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. with the moon beams hitting her face she looked like a goddess. He got up and took out a blanket from the closet and covered Karen with it. He didn't want to wake her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and quietly walked away.

Karen kept sleeping for a while. It had been a long and tragic day full of surprises for both. It was about midnight and Will headed off to bed as well. For the next couple of hours Will would lay in bed awake thinking of the passion that went on earlier that day.

So many things ran through his head. Why would Stan want to cheat on this amazing woman? How did Karen turn him? When were they going to tell Grace and Jack? Would they last? Would they get married and build a family together? Will felt restless. He was in love with an incredible woman and he never wanted to part from her side.

In the other room Karen awoke and looked for Will. She looked around and remembered she was in Grace's old bedroom. She had been snug under a blanket and guessed Will had been in there. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 3 a.m. she laid there for a while and became pensive.

Just as Will did she thought about what would happen when Jack and Grace found out? Would they accept them? Would she get married with Will? Was Will just testing his sexuality? They did make love, but did it mean to Will as much at as it did to her? Why did he hide it? Why did he pick her?

Karen was going way above her head. She was planning a future life with him. She was picturing a house with a little boy and girl running around and she and Will would be watching them play. A small dog that they would all love. Karen was fantasizing a little to hard. Then she just thought they could move in to her pent house and take it from there, but before all of that could happen they had to tell Jack and Grace.

After a while of thinking Karen got up and went to Will's room. She slowly opened the door so she wouldn't wake him. Little did she know that he was also in a pensive state. As she walked in she saw his head pop up.

"Hey honey did I wake you?" Karen asked in a hushed voice.

"No sweetie I was thinking. Come in." he lifted the blanket so she could go lay next to him.

She ran to the bed and hopped in and went to hug Will. Will wrapped his arms around her as well. They laid in silence for a while until Karen broke it.

"So... what do you have planned for later on this morning?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was thinking of spending the day with the most beautiful woman in my life." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"What are you going to do with Jack????" she asked turning her head slightly.

"Oh please Jack isn't the most beautiful woman in my life…its you."

"Aw really? I'm the most beautiful woman in your life?"

She sat up and faced him. She looked down at him with so much love in her eyes then all of a sudden she began to tear up.

"Oh sweetie…what's wrong?"

He sat up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Nothing…honey…it's just that I'm so happy I found you."

"No Karen I'm the lucky one for having you. I love you Karen Walker." He said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Oh Will I'm glad to hear that. I love you too Will Truman!"

She jumped up and pushed him to the foot of the bed. She laid on top of him holding him in a tight hug. Will held her for a while before he brought his arms up and behind his head. Before Karen knew it Will was snoring.

She sat up and looked at him. She really examined his look of peace and tranquility when he slept. She began to trace his lips with her index finger and he began to flinch.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her looking back at him with the most innocent smile she could create. He began to giggle when he felt Karen's hand traveling up his chest. Will did the same and brought his hands up to her stomach and began to tickle her a bit. Her laughs began to fill the room. And slowly but surely Will went to the straps of the night gown again.

Meanwhile Will didn't know Jack had a key to his apartment so Jack just walked in like he owned the place.

Jack was snooping around when he heard the woman's laughter and was distracted. He thought that was odd and went further to investigate. "If Will said it was the neighbors then why were the sounds coming from his room?" He thought. This was something he couldn't leave unexamined and went to the bedroom door.

Back in to room Karen and Will were passionately kissing when the door flew open.


	6. Loving their jobs

"Jack!" Karen hurried and got hold the blanket and wrapped herself in it.

"What!? Jack?" Will asked in confusion not noticing Jack at the door.

"Oh my gah! What... I… no... Oh..." Jack was speechless.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Will asked pushing Karen aside.

"Poodle what the hell are you doing here?" Karen asked in shock.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here and with Will?" he squealed holding his chest.

"Jackie don't panic!" Karen said pulling her night gown back up.

"Don't panic? Karen you are half naked in bed with Will! Oh god! It's like asking a dog not to lick its self."

"Jack shut up and go wait in the living room." Will said shooing him out of the room.

Jack was too shocked to move. He just stood there watching Karen get up out of bed and walk towards him. There she stood in front of him and he looked down at her with a stiff face.

"Jackie, are you ok? You don't look so well." Karen said brushing her hand on his cheek.

Jack stared at her for a few seconds and then answered.

"Yeah I'm good its just that….OH MY GOD Karen! What are you wearing? You didn't even ear that for Stan and you've been married to him for almost 15 years." Jack said covering his face.

Karen looked down and began laughing.

"Jack clam down honey. Just go to the living room and we'll explain everything." She said patting his hands.

"Yeah Jack everything. Just get out."

"Well not everything." Karen began to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are disgusting!" Jack said threatening to throw up.

"Oh Jackie grow up. Wait for us in the living room." Karen said still laughing.

Jack left and closed the door behind him. Karen and Will could hear him bickering all the way to the living room.

"I don't want to get out of bed." Will said kissing Karen's neck.

"Neither do I but, now that Jack found out we have to tell him and Grace." She said biting her lower lip.

"Damn it! Your right." He said getting out of bed.

Will slipped into his rob and handed Karen a long shirt. They gave each other a smile before walking out hand in hand.

They saw Jack sitting on the couch crying his eyes out.

"Poodle? What's wrong?" Karen asked rushing to him.

"I just don't understand how you two hooked up. You're married and he's gay." Jack's eyes were filled with tears.

Will came and sat on the other side of Jack.

"Well you see Jack, Karen and Stan are getting a divorce and I'm not really gay." Will said rubbing his back.

"Oh but does anybody else know?" he said trying to catch his breath.

"No not even Grace and you can't tell her Jackie!" Karen said sounding clear.

"Ok but you will right?" he asked.

"Yes but we don't know when?" Will answered.

"Or how?" Karen said sounding blue.

"I swear you guys I won't say a word. I mean it was obvious that Will couldn't get guys so he had to go back to the woman folk." He said lifting his arms dramatically.

"Oh Poodle that's not true the guys he had weren't good enough for him." She said giggling.

"It's true Jack." Will laughed as well.

"Oh quiet Will like you couldn't get hot a guy if life depended on it." He said throwing his head back.

"I could, I just didn't want them. I was saving all my love for this little lady here." He said kissing her.

"HEY HEY! What you guys do alone. Please keep it like that. I want to be able to keep my food down." He said pretending to gag.

"Oh shut up and go back to your apartment." Will said making a sign for him to leave.

"Ok before I leave. What are you guys going to do if you get pregnant Karen?" Jack asked stunned by the thought.

"Umm… I wont that's why there is birth control Jackie." She smiled Will agreed by nodding his head.

"Aw Kare I love you! And Will we'll talk later." Jack said hugging Karen.

"Love you too poodle. Now get some rest."

"Ok that's settled. Good night lovers!" Jack said walking out the door.

Karen went ahead and walked back to the room while Will locked up. What a night, what a day! Karen fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She drifted off into thoughts that became dreams.

Will walked out to the balcony and took in the cold air of the fall. The sun wasn't far from rising. It would be 5 in just a few minutes. It was a chilly morning that Friday.

He decided to go back in and savor the time he had left. He walked into his room to see his love fast asleep. He cuddled up beside her and fell asleep as well. Karen opened her eyes when she felt him wrap his arm around her and smiled.

They kept sleeping till 8 a.m. when Will's alarm woke them. Will stretched and Karen just pulled the covers over her head.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Good morning."

He bent down to kiss her, but the covers were over her head. They fought trying to get the covers away from her face.

"You know you look so beautiful in the morning." He said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Aw… you know you compliment me to much …and I love it!" She said kissing him back.

"Well baby that's my job." He smirked.

"Really? So what's mine?" she asked smirking and she pulled him on her.

"This could be it if you want?" he laughed.

"Great I love my job!"

"I love your job too!"

He bent down to kiss her as she stroked his hair.

"I want to stay in bed all day."

"I do too honey but, we have jobs and well you have to talk to Stan about the divorce papers."

"Do you think he's going to the firm?"

"Most likely. Ok come on I have to go the manse to get ready."

She pushed him to get in the shower and called Driver to pick her up.

"I'll see you later honey!" she said opening the bathroom door.

"Ok! Bye sweetie!"

Karen made her way to the front door. Jack was on his way out too. Jack walked up to Karen and whispered in her ear.

"I'm proud you chose Will." And placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw… Jackie you really think so?" she said getting teary eyed.

"Of course! He's going to make you very happy." Jack said holding her hand.

"Hopefully Poodle… where are you headed off so early?" she asked knowing it was early.

"Oh the gym." He smiled.

"Oh that nice honey."

They got into the elevator and headed down. When they got to the door Driver was ready to go with the limo.

"Bye Jackie!"

"Bye Kare!"

"Good morning Driver!" she smiled as he opened the door for her to get in.

"Good morning Mrs. Walker…" he said a little confused. Karen was never nice to him.

Karen sat in the limo smiling to herself. She left like a teen again. Feeling all gitty for a boy well a man. Remembering what happened the night before gave her chills. She was in love and with the most wonderful guy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Driver.

"Mrs. Walker we're here…"

"….oh… thank you driver." She was caught in thought so she looked disoriented.

She got off and walked through the front door of her enormous mansion. Rosario greeted her at the door. Karen just smiled and walked up stairs. No one had ever seen her in such a cheerful mood. It was so rare for her and the staff.

Rosario just watched as Karen hummed a sweet tune as she walked up the stairs.

Karen rushed to her room to jump in the shower. She wanted to do everything quickly. As she walked into her room she saw Stan. Stan met eyes with her in the mirror and smiled.

"Hey Kiki!" he said smiled.

"Hey…" she said looking down.

"What's wrong darling?" he said turning around.

"Oh nothing I just feel … I don't know."

Aw… Kiki its alright." He went up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Stan promise me we'll stay friends!" she said crying.

"I already told you that we would."

"Ok Stan… are the papers ready?" she asked wiping the tears away.

"Yes I went to Jeff to get them done." He said.

"Jeff? Who's that?"

"Our other lawyer beside Will." He said making it clear.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to get ready for work." She said walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah ok go ahead." He continued doing as he was before.

She got in and locked up. She felt awkward around him now. I mean she can't be regretting getting a divorce. No she had to get it off her mind. She loved Will now. Stan was just a friend and nothing would change. Now she had to tell her best friend that she was shacking up with her gay best friend.

All of this ran through her head as she showered and got ready. She sat in front of the mirror and did her make up. A little powder here and there after she glanced at her self once more before going to the closet. She smiled and gave a little look.

She ran out of the bathroom in her rob. She ran into the closet and picked from her many outfits. She looked around and spotted a skirt with a tag still on it. It was a beautiful Chanel black pencil skirt. It had a small cut in the back and the material was great. She went to a drawer and got a nice little red camisole to put under a black cashmere buttoned sweater.

She got dressed and put on her sling backs and ran out the door. By the looks of it Stan had left the house. Reaching the door she met up with Rosario.

"Mrs. Karen you're not going to have breakfast?" Rosario asked watching her grasping the door knob.

"Oh no Rosie I have no time I have to go see Grace then go to the Fir... I mean 5th Avenue." She said biting her lower lip.

"Ok Mrs. Karen whatever you say." She said walking away.

The limo was outside and she jumped in. she was headed to Grace Adler Designs. She was scared that Jack might have opened his big mouth and mentioned something to Grace.

There was nothing she could do now. All she did was pray Grace didn't know anything yet.


	7. She believed it?

Grace had just arrived as well to the office. She was working on a sketch when the door burst open revealing Karen and her oversized purse.

"Hey Karen, you look nice today. Where you going to?" Grace said smiling.

"Oh no where honey. Just here and lunch with Stan." She had to think of something quick.

You see people like Grace who learned from Karen knew when someone had sex and tried to hide it.

So Karen thought maybe she can make a big scene about her break up with Stan. She cared about it, but not that much. Grace didn't know that. So that was her plan. Hopefully it went the way she planned it out in her head.

Grace stared at her studying everything about her. She noticed something different. What could it be?

"Gosh Grace are you sure you're straight? You're studying me like Stan does the ham before he eats it." she said feeling violated.

"Well sorry Karen there is just something different about you today." She said trying to figure what it was.

Karen began "crying" she knew it was fake but did Grace know? I don't think so. Right after she saw Karen holding her face in her hands she rushed to her side.

"Oh my god Karen what's wrong?" she said squatting down to get a look at Karen's face.

Karen said nothing and continued her fake crying. She could make Grace believe everything she wanted. She could tell her it was raining outside on the sunniest day and believe it. Grace pleaded once more and she lifted her head and looked and Grace.

"Oh Gracie its Stan!" she continued "crying".

"What happened? Is he hurt? Did he hurt you? Did you hurt him?...Karen talk to me! Tell me." Grace was in a panic.

Karen loved Grace like a sister but, she thought what an idiot she was. "Like a puppet on a string."

"Oh Gracie! We're getting a divorce." She continued sobbing.

"Karen how could this be? I knew you two had problems but, not enough for you to split." She took Karen in her arms.

"I don't know Grace! He has everything ready. Papers and everything!" she let loose of Grace.

She cleaned off the tears and went to the mirror and stared into it.

"But, Karen what happened? Grace exceeded.

"I don't know honey something just died between us. It's not the same anymore Grace. I love him but, not the way I used to." Karen said turning away from the mirror to face Grace.

"Well Karen maybe it's for the best. You know you have me here if you ever need to talk." She smiled.

"Thanks Grace. You know I'm gonna head off to lunch. I need to get my mind off things." She said getting hold of her purse.

"Sure see you later." She went up to hug her.

"Yea hun…Bye!" she half smiled and walked out of the office.

Karen deiced to take the stairs. Why? She had no clue but, whatever! She called Driver to hurry up. She ran down the stairs thinking of where she was about to go. She saw her long black limo coming down the block. She rushed and opened the door.

"Driver to the Firm!" she urged him.

He drove as fast as he could. He was scared of her again. The old Karen is back!

Karen was so anxious and couldn't wait to get here.

Karen rushed out of the limo and ran into the building.

"Mrs. Walker! How's it going?" random people would ask as she rushed to the elevator.

"Fine! Rushing move it!!!!!" she ran into the elevator.

She was in a panic! The elevator seemed to take forever!!!! The other people in the elevator stared at her like she was a circus freak. Finally it stopped on the 12th floor. She ran down the hall and saw the door in front of her that read Will Truman.

She burst through the door "Will!"

Will was having lunch and practically choked. He jumped up when he saw how stunning she looked.

"Karen!" he walked around his desk.

She ran over to him and it was a scene from like a romantic movie. He took her in his embrace.

"I needed to see you right away." She said letting go and closing the door.

"What happened? Did Grace find out?" he asked.

"Stan was here and he got the papers!" she cheered.

"Oh that's great!" he picked her up and spun around.

She went to kiss him when he put her down. They deepened the kiss immediately. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck. While she held his face he began to run a hand under her sweater.

She instantly became weak in the knees and parted from his lips. She stared into those dark brown eyes she had a weakness for.

"Will not here someone can walk in." she said getting lost in his eyes.

"I'll lock the door." He said with a seductive smile.

"No honey I'd rather wait. Please?" she asked pouting.

"Damn how can I contradict this face? Ok sweetie what ever you want." He said planting a kiss on her delicate lips.

"Thanks honey!" she smiled and ran to sit on top of his desk.

He walked towards the desk and sat at his chair. Karen was just a couple of inches away from him.

"So how was your day Karen?" Will asked leaning back on his chair.

"Well I woke up next to the man I love…" she said taking her shoes off and placing them on Will's lap.

"Really who is that man your talking about?" he asked as he massaged her feet.

"Well he's tall buff but not to much. He's very handsome and just a tad bit tan. He has these eyes that I just get lost in. His arms, oh his arms, I just melt in them. And I am so in love with him." Karen said closing her eyes and she described him.

"What else?" Will asked smiling.

"He's been there for me when I needed him the most. He understands me and I love him even more for that!" she said opening her eyes and looking down at Will.

"Wow that man must be very lucky to have you in his life. What did he ever do to deserve you?" he said getting up to meet with her.

"He has done so many things and he'll do many more to keep dissevering me." She said smiling and she noticed him leaning in for a kiss.

Just as they were about to kiss Will noticed the door was opened. There stood Grace in shock.

"Grace! What a surprise." Will said looking over Karen's shoulder.

"Was I interrupting something here?" Grace asked seeing as how Karen was sitting on Will's desk.

"Oh no honey! I just came to talk to Will about Stan coming over to get the divorce papers." She said jumping off the desk and putting on her shoes.

"Are you sure? Because it looked like Will was going to kiss you. And why are your shoes off?" Grace asked curiously.

Karen and Will looked at each other and sighed.

"Grace what would make you think such a crazy thing like that?" Will asked.

"Oh honey nobody could steal Wilma from you!" she said rolling her eyes and getting her purse.

"Yeah you're right Karen!" Grace said smiling.

"Well I have to go. Will, Stan is leaving town tonight for yet another business trip. I need you to check up on him. I want to know if he's screwing around.." She said while walking out and winking at him.

"Ok I'll call you to fill you in later." Will said winking back.

Karen walked out blushing. Did Grace believe them? Grace was stupid enough to believe anything.

Grace became suspicious and studied Will for a while. She sat down and stayed quiet. She watched Will walk back to his desk. There was awkward silence.

"So what's going on Will?" Grace asked.

"What do you mean Gracie?" he said finishing a bottle of water.

"Oh nothing I have to go!" and she got her bag and walked out.


	8. I need to

It had been about two months since Will and Karen pronounced their love for each other. Grace still didn't know and it was getting to Karen.

Karen sat in her bedroom in front of the firer place thinking about her relationship with Will. She thought it was time to tell Grace she couldn't hide something like that from her best gal pal. Just as she was thinking that, she felt two hands on her shoulders and she jumped up.

She turned in panic only to see it was Will.

"Oh my god! … Will it's you." She took in a deep breathe.

"Oh sorry sweetie what were you thinking about?" he said lowering himself to kiss her.

"Oh nothing much just stuff that I want to tell you but I don't know?" she said biting her lower lip.

"What is it Karen? You can tell me anything." Will assured her but, sat down a bit worried.

"Oh honey I cant hide this from Gracie. She's my friend I can't do this to her." She said curled up in the arm chair.

"No Karen not yet. I just can't go through with it." he said staring at her.

"Why can't you Will? Do you want to hide your love for me from the rest of the world? You hid it from me for eight years." She said sitting up.

"No it's just that Grace would kill me for not telling her I wasn't gay. I mean come on Karen I never slept with her and then to tell her I fell for her best friend. I can't do that to her." He said holding her leg.

"Neither can I that's why I want to tell her! Will please?" she cried.

"No Karen! Stop asking and pleading!" he said standing up in anger.

"Fine if you don't want to tell her then I can't see you anymore." She said even though her heart was breaking at the sound of those words coming out of her mouth.

"What? Karen?" Will asked with his jaw dropping.

"I'm sorry Will but, that's why I got the divorce to be with you. I just can't keep hiding it from her. Jack knows why shouldn't Grace?" she said standing up looking up at him.

"I just can't Karen. Forgive me?" he said holding her.

"No!...Get out!" she said turning away to the fire place.

"Karen don't do this…please. I love you. I want to marry you!" he said choking with the knot in his throat.

Karen froze at his last comment and put a hand over her stomach.

Will was about to speak but decided to stay quiet and walk out.

By the time Karen turned around he was gone. Karen fell to her knees and began to sob. She loved him but, she couldn't hide it from her friends. She couldn't believe that she told him everything she did and he just walked away.

On the other side of the door Will was stunned. How could he just walk out like that? He was amazed by his own actions. He loved Karen more than anything but he wasn't ready to tell Grace. And he thought "Will I ever be ready to tell her?"

Then he thought about what Jack had told him. Never to hurt Karen or he would hurt him. He didn't care he just kept walking down the long hall to the stairs that led him to the lower level of the mansion.

Back in the room Karen kept crying. She didn't know why she got so mad but, she regretted it at a point. As she was kneeling she slowly began to let the rest of her body get to the ground. All she did now was stare into the fire place and cry. And that's what she did cry and cry until she fell asleep.

As Will reached the door to his apartment he saw Jack making his way out of his own apartment. Will paid no attention and walked into his own apartment. He left like his life had been taken away from him. Why had he been so harsh to Karen? He should have just done what she wanted. Things had to change Karen always took his advice now why couldn't he do something she wanted? Will sat in front of his t.v. with a bottle of vodka and drank the night and sorrow away.

This would be the first night of there fight and these days to come would just get harder. Their friends and colleagues began to notice that both these two love birds weren't the same anymore. They seemed depressed, tired, and completely out of it.

For the next few weeks Karen was blue and down. Grace had let Karen leave early for the day. She hadn't been feeling well. Grace assumed that it was the divorce that was draining her. She decided to leave early as well and head to Will's. She called him up but, no answer. Instead she called up Jack and the decided to spend the day at his apartment.

As Grace got out of the elevator Jack got her by the arm and rushed her in to his place.

"Jack what's wrong with you?" she asked annoyed.

"I need to tell you something I have been keeping for the past 2 months." Jack said fidgeting on the couch.

"What is it?" Grace said excitedly.

"You have to promise not to tell I told you." Jack warned.

"Ok…ok just tell me" she said anxiously.

"Ok 2 months ago I was asleep and I began to hear noises." Jack continued.

"Ok keep going!" Grace insisted.

"Well I heard it was coming from Will's apartment and well of course I had to investigate. Anyways I walk in and I hear moans coming from Will's room. Yet he had already told me it was the neighbors. So I walk in to Will's room and what do I see? Will with a woman. Not just any woman. Karen!" Jack said freaking out.

"Oh my god! You're lying Jack! What kind of a sick joke is this?" Grace said thinking it was a bad joke.

"No Grace I swear! I'm not lying Will isn't gay and he's been in love with Karen ever since the first time they met. Why do you think Karen got a divorce? And now they got into a big fight. They are no longer speaking to each other." Jack said sadly.

"What oh my god! Why?" Grace asked forgetting who they were talking about.

"Yeah I know they stopped talking because, Karen wanted to tell you so badly but Will wasn't ready. Or he didn't want to." Jack said biting his lower lip.

"Why wouldn't he want to tell me? I'm best friend!" Grace said stunned.

"That's exactly why! You're his best friend and you guys went out before he came out."

"I have to talk to him. I can't believe Will!" Grace stormed out of Jack's apartment and into Will's.

"No! Grace! Shit!" Jack said following her.

In Will's apartment:

Will sat yet again in front of the television. He was so depressed that he didn't have Karen in his arms. He was caught by surprise as Grace rushed in enraged.

"Grace what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Karen?" she said crying from hurt and anger.

"What? Who told you?" he asked as Jack came running behind Grace.

"Will why couldn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend?" she cried.

"You are Grace I just didn't think it was time for us to tell you." He said beginning to cry.

"When were you thinking of telling me when Karen gave birth to your fourth child?" she said sarcastically.

As she said that the phone began to ring but, Will didn't answer.

"Oh Grace there is no point of you finding out now! We broke up she doesn't want to see me! Ok! Happy?" he said turning away.

The answering machine picked up the call and Karen's voice came over the speaker. They all turned and stared at the machine waiting to see what she was going to say.

Karen: "Will it's me I know we haven't talked in a month and a half or so, but I need you. (Crying)Will I'm sorry! I need you to come to the hospital. I know you must not care and you're probably going to delete this message after you hear it. Will I think I'm having a miscarriage. Stan is away on business again and well he can't be the father. I haven't been with anyone but you. I need you Will! I'm so sorry for trying to make you tell Grace but, I think now no matter what she's going to have to find out. I don't want to go through this alone Will. I love you." She begins to cry before she hangs up the phone.

They were all so stunned.

Grace and Jack turned to look at Will. Will was in shock he had tears streaming down his face. Will said nothing as he got his jacket and rushed out the door. Grace and Jack ran after him but, they were to late the doors to the elevator had closed already.

Grace in panic fell to the floor and began to sob.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me things anymore?"

"Gracie don't worry. Come on the elevator is coming back up." Jack said lifting her up off the floor.

The elevator doors opened and they hurried in. down to the first floor running past the lobby out to the cold air in New York. As they frantically ran all over the place they saw Will still hailing a cab.

"Will… let us come with you?" Jack said shivering since he had forgotten his jacket.

"Fine but I go in with Karen! No one else." Will made it very clear.

"Ok Will what ever you say!"

They hailed a cab got in and gave directions. The driver drove as fast as he could and took every short cut he could find.

"I can't believe that I didn't figure it out. The whole time we were fighting she was holding her stomach!" Will said bowing his head.

"Will, sweetie she's going to be fine." She said assuring Will, but it want helping.

"How can you know that Grace? I love her so much and I hurt her. She's never going to forgive me…"


	9. The Hospital

Meanwhile Karen had already been admitted to a hospital room. There she was lying in bed crying and waiting to see if the love of her life would show up. The doctor would be late. There were so many more patients before her. They had giving her medication for pain and had clamed her down a bit. But it couldn't stop the pain she had felt for a month a half.

Will ran to the nurse's station and demanded the room that Mrs. Karen Walker was in. He was led into room 510 the nurse opened the door and allowed him to go in. He slowly walked in and saw Karen covering her face.

"Karen?" Will called out softly.

Karen lifted her head and her face became lit up. She wiped the tears away from her face.

"Will!"

"Karen sweetie I'm so sorry for everything!" he ran to her.

"No Will I'm sorry! I'm sorry I pushed you away!" she hugged him tightly.

"Oh sweetie it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here and we will never be apart again." He said hugging her back.

"Promise me Will that what you're saying is true." She said pulling him down by the collar to be eye to eye.

"Karen I promise. You have my word baby." He assured her also by planting a kiss on her delicate lips.

As that went on the doctor walks in. Karen had been Dr. Delany's patient for years now. He never expected her to be in the hospital because of a possibility of pregnancy again. That had been almost 8 years ago.

"Karen what a surprise! I can't believe what the form tells me you're here for." He said stroking his chin.

"Dr. has she had any test done yet?" Will asked.

"No not yet but, one question Karen? Are you sure you're pregnant?" Dr. Delany asked.

"I really don't know I was late and I began to get shooting pains." She said holding Will's hand.

"Oh well we better get that checked up right away Karen. And who is this?" he asked directing his attention to Will.

"I'm Will, Karen's boyfriend." They shook hands.

"Oh how very nice to meet you. Well let me call up the nurses and we'll be off to do the test." He said excusing himself from the room.

Will turned to Karen and looked at how worried she looked.

"Karen… are you sure you're pregnant?" Will asked bending down.

"I not sure honey? But I was late and I began getting pains. The thing that is making me think I'm pregnant was that I wasn't taking birth control." Karen said looking down at him.

"Why weren't you taking birth control?" he asked curiously.

"Oh because Stan had gotten a vasectomy and well there was no point in protecting myself. That's why I know it can't be his either." She said smiling at him.

"Oh my god so I can be a father?" he said tearing up.

"Yes but I'm not sure like the doctor said. He had told me that my body wasn't capable of caring a child." She said looking down at her lap.

"Oh Kare it doesn't matter as long as you're healthy baby." He said lifting her chin.

The doctor came in with two female nurses.

"Karen this is Linda and Rachel. They will me doing your test." Dr. Delany said as he walked passed the two nurses.

"Oh hi there…" she greeted with a faint smile.

Karen was wheeled out in a wheel chair to an examination room.

"Oh Mrs. Walker this is going to be very simple. We need a urine sample and a blood sample." On of the nurses explained.

"Ok… that's it?" she asked.

"Yes it's very simple and the results take an hour." She continued.

"Ok I can do that." She smiled getting out of the chair.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Walker?" Linda asked.

"No …no I'm fine I can handle it." she assured the nurses.

Karen got up and walked into the restroom in the examination room. Will waited outside along with the nurses.

There she was in a restroom and a cup. She felt so awkward about peeing in a cup. She had done it before but this time the results would tell her is she would be a mother or not.

"Crap I don't need to pee!" she thought to her self.

She opened the door to the restroom and stuck her head out to see the nurses and Will waiting for her.

"I can't do! I don't need to pee." She said with a worried face.

"Let the faucet run and trust me you'll go." Rachel said to her laughing.

"Really?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely Karen." Will assured her.

"ok." She said closing the door.

There she was again. She looked over to the sink and then to the toilet. She walked up to the sink and let the faucet run. She stood there for a minute or two and got the urge to pee.

"Hey this does work." She thought laughing.

There she had it and washed her hands. She opened the door and smiled.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Ok Mrs. Walker now for the blood sample." The nurse escorted her to a chair.

"Oh do I have to? I hate needles!" she complained beginning to turn pale.

"Oh sweetie don't worry. Don't look at it. Keep your attention on me ok?" Will said trying to convince her.

"Oh Will… uh… ok…" she said sitting on the chair.

She sat down and the nurse got a hold of her left arm. She looked at Karen smiled.

"Ok Mrs. Walker take a deep breath." The nurse instructed her.

Karen took a deep breath and felt light headed. Will quickly began a conversation with her.

"Karen what do you plan on doing later on sweetie?"

"Umm… I don't know yet?"

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes… where will we be going?" she asked slightly smiling trying not to think about what was going on her left arm.

"Anywhere you want darling." He smiled.

"Ok what if we go down to the beach?"

"It's pretty chilly but, if it's what you want then we will." He brushed her behind her ear.

"Yes no matter what the results are Will or how cold it is I want to go."

"Ok I promise just you and me on the beach."

"Ok Mrs. Walker all done."

She turned to see that it was all done. No more needles and she didn't even see it or feel it.

"Really? Well I didn't feel a thing." She smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Walker and you can go back to your room." Linda replied.

"Oh good."

"Yes and you'll have your result in an hour or so." The other nurse Rachel called out.

So Will offered to wheel Karen back to her room. It was a long way to her room. Down a long narrow hall, to an elevator where they held hands the whole way down and yet another long narrow hall. As they entered the room there was a man sitting on one of the chairs.

"Stan?" Karen called out in surprise.

"Karen!...what happened I got your message?" Stan hurried to the door.

"Oh I think I'm pregnant?" Karen said looking back at Will after saying it.

"What… it's not mine right?" he was in astonishment.

"No Stanley, it could never be yours honey." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah that's right. Sorry about that Karen." He said brushing his hand against her cheek.

"Yeah well let's not talk about that. Will sweetheart, take me to the bed please?"

"Sure sweetie." He smiled.

He helped her up to the bed. Stan just studied Will's actions and expressions. He just couldn't stand the sight of Karen his true love with another man that wasn't him. "Was he really in love with her or was he just going to use her till he was tired of her?" he thought to himself.

"So Stan how's work going for ya?" Will asked starting a conversation.

"Oh…umm… it's... going well." He said caught off guard.

"That's good I'm glad to hear that Stan." Will smiled.

"Yes it is but, life isn't the same with out this lovely woman in my life." He said trying to get at something.

Karen turned to look at him with no expression on her face what so ever.

"Its true Karen I don't know why I let you slip away from me. I still love you Karen and I always will." He said with sincere eyes.

"Stan… we talked about this. I just wasn't happy with you. I thought you had understood that? I'm in love with Will." She said holding Will's hand.

Karen was in shock. Will's grip around her hand began to tighten.


	10. Trying to Forget

Will could feel his blood boiling up with furry. Karen looked up at him and before she could say anything Will began talking.

"Stan…" Will interrupted.

"What!!" Stan's hatred for Will was alive and kicking.

"I think it would be best if you leave or calm yourself. Karen doesn't need stress right now. She had enough from you when the two of you were married." Will said getting enraged as well.

"Excuse me? What do you know about love or marriage? Look how long it took you to tell her you loved her." Stan snapped back.

"I'll know more about love and marriage than you ever will. I know better than to cheat on someone I love. Especially this woman. If you love her like you say, you wouldn't have made her go through what she did." Will said loosening his grip from Karen's hand.

"Will don't please not here not now! Stan just leave please." Karen pleaded to both men.

"No Karen he likes doing this so we will." Will said smirking.

"Really you think so?" Stan followed Will's lead.

"Yes I really do! You can't stand to see Karen with another man. Can you?" Will said crossing his arms.

"No and I'll fight for it if I have to. You have nothing Will. I can give her everything she needs."

"That's the problem she doesn't need a father she needs a companion. Someone that will understand her." Will blurted out.

"What are you implying Will? That I hovered over her?" Stan stood up and towards Will.

Karen began to panic seeing as how enraged and close they were getting. She didn't want for them to fight.

"Will come back over here! Stan just leave please. I don't want the two of you fighting." Karen pleaded getting out of the hospital bed.

"Karen I need to finish this. I have to win you back some how!" Stan said standing in front of his opponent.

"This is no way of winning me back and your not. We already talked about this Stan I no longer love you. I love Will." She said standing in between Will and Stan.

"There has to be away to win you back!" Stan said looking down at her.

"Stan you ruined it. You'll never get me back. You had me for a long time and look what you did. Just leave Stan please."

"Fine but, don't think I'm going to stop trying Karen. I'll win you back if it's the last thing I do." he said staring at Karen and then shifting his view to Will.

Stan walked out enraged but, Karen didn't care. She didn't love him anymore. Will was the one she loved now.

As Stan walked out Dr. Delany was walking in. he greeted him but, Stan just kept walking.

"What was wrong with Stanley? He looked pissed." Dr. Delany asked as he saw that Will and Karen looked disturbed.

"Oh nothing he just can't get it through his head that we are over." Karen said walking back to the bed.

"Oh that's dreadful." He said opening a folder he held in his hands.

"Are those the results doctor?" Will asked.

"Yes they are!" he said looking down at the papers.

"Are you going to tell us or, are you just going to stand there?" Karen asked impatiently.

Will went up to hold Karen's hand and waited for what would come out of the doctor's mouth.

"Well Karen sadly there was no sign of you being pregnant. It was just a late menstrual cycle." The doctor said.

"Oh… well… umm… I don't know what to say?" she said sadly.

"Sorry Karen but, it can still happen." Dr. Delany said tying to console her.

"Thank you doctor." Will said.

"When can I go home?" Karen asked holding back her tears.

"As soon as I get the papers signed. Which I'm doing now." Dr. Delany said as he excused himself.

"Will I want to leave. I want to get out of here and forget everything." She said smiling faintly.

"Ok sweetie, do you still want to go the beach?" he asked trying not to sound insensitive.

"Yes I want everything to be normal as if this never happened." She said taking a deep breath.

"Ok whatever you want sweetie." Will said trying to hold back tears as well.

They both felt so empty knowing that they wouldn't be parents. Yet they both thought they had a lot of time to think about having kids. What they needed was time to their selves. They shouldn't be worrying about kids at this point. It was a false alarm and nothing more.

After getting discharged from the hospital they talked to Grace and Jack for a bit. Grace tried to hold her resentment back towards Karen. She was her best friend. If she was mad at anyone it was Will. Karen wanted to tell her and Will was the one that held back.

Karen pulled Grace aside and asked if she could have lunch with her the next day. Grace agreed and hugged Karen. Nothing was quiet clear yet, but it would soon.

Will explained that he would be taking Karen "home" and calling it a day. Jack and Grace hailed a cab and Will and Karen called Driver to pick them up.

On their way to the manse Karen was rather quiet, but she was calm. Will tried to comfort her as best as he could. It would be 7: 38 p.m. when they got to then manse.

Driver parked right in front of the door and Will helped Karen out. It was a chilly night, but that didn't stop Karen from wanting to go to the beach. She knew it would be colder at the beach but she didn't care she need to clear her mind and going to the beach would help her.

They ran up to Karen's room where she would change out of her clothes to something more casual. Will had never seen in causal attire. I don't think anyone had ever seen Karen in jeans. She wore a nice pair of jeans with a purple camisole and a very nice dark purple button up sweater over it. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she wore tennis shoes.

In the mean time Will laid on the bed thinking and analyzing things going on in his life. He shut his eyes and pictured so many wonderful things. Telling his parents and the looks on their faces. He was the happiest man ever. Karen took an hour in the half. She showered and did everything she usually did in the mornings. Will gladly fell asleep for a while as he waited for Karen finished up. Will woke up at 11:00 and got the basket ready.

Will had the blanket and a bottle of wine prepared. He was putting candles and two wine glasses when Karen came out of the bathroom. Will was stunned that Karen had that type of clothes in her closet. Now they were both ready to go.

"Will I'm ready!" she smiled.

"Oh my god Karen you look gorgeous!" he said unable to keep his eyes off her.

"Why thank you Will, you don't half bad yourself." She said blushing.

"Well thank you Mrs. Walker." He said pretending to remove a hat from his head.

"Can we go now?" Karen asked impatiently.

"Sure where is your coat?"

"Oh…umm this black one will do." she said grabbing hold of a knee length black coat.

"Okie dokie! Lets go!" he said grabbing her hand as they walked out of the room.

There they were as cheerful as they could be. Once again they had each other. This time nothing was going to separate them. Not even Stan! Everything would have to change except their love for each other. Grace would have to accept it no matter what. Unless she wanted to loose Will and Karen as her friends?

There they went on their marry old way down stairs. They weren't going to tell anybody that they were going out. They would hail a cab and head to the beach.

They made their way to the front door. The more they tried to stay quiet the more they would end up laughing. Will slowly opened the door and let Karen out first.

It was really easy to get a cab it was 11:30. In no time they were at the beach. They paid the cab driver and they made their way to the beach.

It was such and enchanting night, yachts could be spotted from the shore. Other lovely couples leaving the restaurants on the beach.

The beach was just about deserted Will and Karen walked hand in hand along the beach. They could barely see each other but, at least they knew they had each other. They walked for a while in silence until Karen began a conversation.

"Will what had you of done id I was pregnant?"

"I would have done what every responsible man

would have done. I would have taken all the responsibility to take care of all three of us. Why do you ask sweetie?" he stopped and got hold of both her hands.

"Oh no reason. I just wanted to hear what you would have done. Now that I have you we can make our baby dream come true. With Stan it was another story. As soon as we got married I brought up the baby conversation and I had no say in it. the next day with out bail he got a vasectomy done." Karen answered choked up.

"oh sweetie you don't have to worry about that with me. I would never hurt you that way. And besides I'd love to see a child that looked like both of us walking around some day." He pulled her into his arms to make her feel better.

"Oh Will I'd love that too. But for now lets have it be about us for a while. Ok?"

"Of course Kare. I'm not that ready to share you with someone else. Say lets sit under that board walk?"

Karen nodded and they made their way to the board walk.

Will laid out the blanket while Karen looked out into the ocean. Will went ahead and set out everything else. Karen was too busy losing herself to the sight of the ocean on such a dark night.

Will could hardly see until he lit the candles. Then he saw how Karen was so caught up with the view. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She got startled a bit but, soon gave in to his embrace.

They both stood there a few minutes looking out into the ocean that seemed to go on forever.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh nothing…just thinking how lucky I am to have found you." She said sighing.

"Really? … I was thinking how lucky I was to have found you." He said tightening her around the waist.

"Aw…I guess we are both lucky to have found each other."

"Yes we are. Hey why don't we go and sit on the blanket and talk?" he suggested kissing her neck.

"That's a great idea." She whispered seductively know that got him weak in the knees.

"Well lets go."

They walked back to where the blanket was. It was beginning to get a bit cooler and Karen began to shiver. Will opened the bottle of wine and handed a glass to Karen.

"Will couldn't you bring something a little more practical?" she asked looking at the cold glass of wine.

"Sorry I thought it would be romantic."

"Will I'm freezing here!" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry sweetie come here. I'll warm you up." He said extending his arms to her.

She scoot over to Will and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. Karen's shivering went down a bit and they held each other in silence.

"Hey Karen?" Will began talking.

"Yeah…?"

"Have you ever done it on a beach at night?" Will asked really kinky.

"Umm… I'm not sure? Why honey?" she asked knowing where this might end up.

"Well you know we are on the beach and its night time but, only if you feel up to it?" he said pushing her back into the blanket.

"Does sound tempting… you'll keep me warm won't you? You know what… Sweetie, but I think I gonna pass on the offer." She said tempted , but something made her refuse.

"Oh that's alright sweetie. We'll just sit here and hold each other." He said smiling.

"Well that sounds nice. I'm sorry sweetie I'm just not in the mood right now. I'm freezing." She said giggling.

"Don't worry Kare I said it was fine." He said lowering himself to kiss her.

Will's head rested on Karen's chest while Karen stroked his hair. They were covered by the blanket they laid on previously. They just laid in silence listening to the waves hit the shore. In an instant Karen sat up and stared up at the board walk above them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Will asked before Karen put her hand over his mouth.

"Will quiet... There is someone on the board walk" she explained in a hush voice.

"I don't think they know we are down here sweetie." He tried to convince her.

"You think so honey?" she asked in a panic.

"I don't know but, it's better if we pack up everything."

"Yeah you know just in case they come down here?"

"Exactly!"

They hurried to put everything back in the basket. They over heard two voices say they were going to check under the board walk.

From behind the big sand wall that was behind them they could see lights. Karen began to get nervous.

"Is there anyone there?" a man's voice called out.

Karen got nervous for really no reason. It was just the securities that kept an eye on the beach. They were asked a few questions and they were let go.

On their way to the manse they couldn't help but laugh. The cab driver tried not to pay attention, but they were laughing to loud.

They arrived and paid the cabby. They walked back into the manse as quiet as possible. There was no light what so ever. In the dark they made their way up the stairs and down the hall to Karen's bedroom.

She was the only one living there besides the help. Stan had moved out weeks earlier. So it didn't matter if she showed up at all.

They burst through the door still laughing. Karen threw herself on the bed and sighed. Will went ahead and settled next to her. She turned around and threw her arm across his chest and rested her head on his chest.

"Ah Will I had the best time ever tonight." She said laughing.

"I did too sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead.

"I want it to be like this forever Will."

"I do too… Karen I love you."

"I love you too Will." hovering over him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey honey I'm going to take a shower."

"Aw you're going to leave me out here!" he said pouting.

"Aw hun I would let you get in the shower but, I know if I do we'll never come out." She said pouting as well.

"Alright well make it snappy I want to shower too." slapping her butt as she walked away.

"Not sure about that one Mr. Truman." She said laughing.

"If you don't hurry I'm afraid I'll have to go in and get you!" he said grinning in a very sneaky way.

"Ha-ha your very funny!" holding the door to see if he would continue.

"Of course I am!" he said jumping off the bed and running after her.

She rushed and closed the door. She had locked it so he was stuck outside. She showered and did everything she had to do. She got some pajamas out of a cabinet she had in her bathroom.

They were a really nice red and they were made out of silk. She slipped them on and headed to the door. By the looks of it Will was falling asleep like an old married man. Karen thought to herself. "This relationship hasn't been going on for long but, it seems I know everything there is to know about him."

He jumped up and smiled. "Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah I guess so sweetie." She said walking to her dresser.

"Ok I'll be back in ten minutes." He said walking up to her and placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Ok." She said looking into the mirror.

She brushed her hair and jumped into bed. She was filing her nails when Will opened the door.

"Umm… sweetie do you have any boxers?"

"Oh yeah open the cabinet there in the bathroom."

"Ok thanks!" he went back in.

She thought to herself again how this relationship felt like a marriage of many years. She had to get it out of her head. They had just started dating. Their friendship or at being acquainted had been for quite sometime. She needed to see how Will was in a relationship.

Will came out of the bathroom to find Karen falling asleep. He thought it was the sweetest thing ever. He never knew that he would ever see Karen falling asleep at night or waking up with the rays of sun hitting her face.

Will walked around to the side where he would sleep. Karen's head was still tittering back and forth. Will got into bed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Karen became startled and stared wide eyed into Will's eyes. She smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Sorry I scared you sweetie."

"It's alright I just drifted for a while."

"Oh well I was just kissing you good night."

"Aw that's sweet hun."

She kissed him and instantly deepened it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down with her. They parted to catch their breath. Will rested his head on her chest. Karen ran her fingers through his damp hair. His eyes slowly began to close and began drifting off to sleep. He wiggled around till he was comfortable and had a firm grip around Karen. Karen had her arms around him too, sighed and closed her eyes.


	11. 2 months later

Two months later Karen sat at her desk as usual. Grace had called her up early that morning saying she would be late. All Grace really wanted was for Karen to answer the phone and take messages until she arrived. So there she sat waiting for someone to call. She had read through four magazines already!

She got up and went to the window. It was cloudy, it looked like in any second it would start pouring. She sat on the window seal and looked out into the city.

It was the middle of January and it was still chilly. One minute it would snow and the next it would rain. The weather was confusing but, Karen thought well at least it's warm inside.

She continued staring out the out the window as she drifted in thought. She thought how lucky she was to have friends who loved her and a man who was crazy about her. She was very grateful for everything she had. Drinking was the last thing on her mind now. She had changed her perspective of looking at things. Stan had disappeared and hadn't bother her after the whole hospital situation. She didn't need anymore of that drama. She was happy the way she was now.

As she continued daydreaming she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She reacted by gasping and turning around in a wild manner. On the verge of getting a panic attack when she saw that it was only Will.

"Geez Will you scared the crap out of me!" she blurted out of breath.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to." He said lowering himself to kiss and hug her.

"Aw it's alright sweetie."

"Where is Grace?"

"Oh she had a doctor's appointment."

"Is she ok?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yeah… I guess so… so what are you doing here honey?" she asked standing in front of him holding his jacket in her fists.

"Oh I just came to see this very gorgeous woman that works here. She drives me crazy!" he smiled as he went into a daydream state.

"Well Grace isn't here so your wasting your time." She said smiling waiting for a reaction.

"Oh no, she cant be compared to Grace. She is the opposite of Grace. She's small and petite. Green eyes, soft pale skin, dark hair, gorgeous features. She's just everything I prayed for."

"So who is this mystery woman?"

"I think you know her? Her name is Karen Walker."

"Oh my God! No way! That's my name!" she began laughing and becoming more desirable to Will.

"Really what a coincidence. You do look like her and sound like her but, do u kiss like her?" he pulled her into his embrace and dipped her.

"Lets find out." she offered seductively.

"Lets…"

Karen pulled him down to her lips and teased for a sec. She let her lips rub against his without ever kissing him. Will's tongue traced Karen's lips as she used to when she'd tease him. This sent shivers down her spine. They finally locked their lips and deepened it. Will's tongue awaited entrance to her mouth and she instantly allowed him access as he did to hers. They broke apart for air and stared into each others eyes.

"Yeah you must be her." he said breathless.

"Oh shut up…" she playfully smacked his arm.

"So how much farther would you go Mrs. Walker?" he asked smirking at her.

"You must think I'm a common whore Mr. Truman?" she said giggling.

"Well no…oh come here…" he pulled her back into his arms.

She giggled as he spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. Karen instantly deepened the kiss and Will continued. Karen began walking backwards and pulling Will along all the while not breaking the kiss. They parted for air when Will backed her into a wall. Karen looked up at him and Will could see the fire burning in her eyes. It was like every touch was fire on her skin. Will picked her up and franticly went in for another kiss that made Karen want to have him right there and then. She could feel Will's hands going up and her legs. She could feel her core becoming soaked.

Karen still in Will's arms began undoing his tie and running her hands under his jacket. He sat her down on the nearest table.

"Oh god Will…"she said breathlessly as Will went for her neck.

He began undoing the buttons to her shirt as he followed them with kisses. He only undid a few to where he had a clear view of her breast. He began to go back up to her shoulders. Kissing her shoulder he looked over to the door and saw a very shocked Jack and Grace. Their jaws were hanging as low as they could possibly go.

"Grace, Jack!" Will said holding on to Karen's arms.

Karen jerked her head to the door and saw them as well all wide eyed.

"Oh my God, Gracie, Jackie" she hurried to do the buttons on her shirt.

"Why don't you guys try to keep your heterosexual sex at home?" Jack said putting his stuff down on Karen's desk.

"Yeah, well not entirely what Jack said but, yeah you get me." Grace said going towards the table where Karen sat.

Karen adjusted her clothes and Will helped her off the high table. She was blushing a bit as she noticed Jack and Grace staring at her. She walked to her desk sat down and acted like nothing had happened. She thumbed through her catalog and began to hum a tune. The other three looked at her with odd looks on their faces. She slowly unglued her stare from the catalog and into three giggling faces.

"What?" she said trying not to laugh as well.

The room filled with laughter as the seconds past by.

"Oh Kare your quite a character…"

"Oh shut up! This is really embarrassing…and I feel bad for Jackie, he's seen worse."

"Yeah it's true…a few years back I walked in on her and Stan having sex." He shivered at the horrific memory.

"It wasn't pretty for either of us but Stan." She recalled rolling her eyes.

Will scoffed and turned around to look at the window. Grace shrugged and looked over at Karen. Jack looked over at Will and then Karen. Karen sighed and walked over to Will and wrapped her arms around him. He tugged away but, didn't move.

"Hey, come on honey. I was married to Stan for a because I loved him. It wasn't just problems all our marriage. There was good side to it too. I did love him but you know why I left him. Now its you and only you. There's nothing that would make me change my mind about it. I swear." She assured him with glistening eyes.

"Oh God, Karen I love you! I wouldn't pick anyone over you either." He pulled her into yet another kiss.

Grace and Jack stared at them and finally realized they really did have that love for each other. Jack began sniffling and Karen turned to look at him. Will turned Karen wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey guys what do you say we go out to dinner my treat?" Will said kissing Karen on top her head.

"That would be a great idea , honey!" she said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I love free meals!" Jack jumped for joy.

"Yeah , I'll call Leo and let him know."

"No Gracie tell him he can come too."

"No that's ok guys I wanted it to be the four of us only."

"Alright!"

"Your sure honey?"

"Yeah Kare I'm sure…"

They all got hold of their belongings and head to dinner. It been a while since it was just them four. They needed to catch up on things in their lives. Jack Was viscously dating men all over the place, Grace was still married to Leo and Will and Karen were happily together. Not a care in the world. Stan was out of their lives and they were in love. The worst was to come when there was an uninvited call and guest at dinner. They were in for the ride of their lives.

Dun Dun Dun !


	12. That odd Feeling

In the limo they all decided they wanted Chinese food. The restaurant they knew served the best Chinese food was down in China Town. So down they went to get their last meal of the day. Karen felt uncomfortable going down to China Town. Although she knew Stan was gone she had the strangest feeling forming at the pit of her stomach. She tried convincing the others to go somewhere else but, they all had their heart set on it. It was no use, three against one. She faked a smile and pretended everything was fine.

"Hey Kare why so quiet?" Jack asked in the awkward silence.

"Nothing just thinking, honey."

"About?"

"Umm… how weird it is when you cut a lizards body part off and it grows back…"

They all became quiet for a second then the limo filled with laughter. Karen just let out a small giggle and looked back out the window. She couldn't help but feel have that pain at the pit of her stomach.

It'd be another fifteen minutes to arrive at the restaurant so she sat back and shut her eyes. Leaning against Will she felt safe again. He wrapped an arm around her affectionately as always. His touch was always meant with love which everyone could see now. Although, Will was worried about her. She was acting a bit peculiar and distracted. Grace looked at Karen then turned her view to Will and mouthed out "Is she ok?". He shrugged and kiss the top of Karen's head gently.

The car came to a stop and Karen jumped in her skin in fright. She turned three shades lighter and began to sweat. Will tighten his grip around her to assure her she was safe. She opened her eyes and looked around to she where she was. Grace and Jack stared back, unsure what to say or do.

They had never seen Karen so startled and uneasy. Something was wrong and she wasn't saying. Grace and Jack got off the limo first but, Will staled Karen. She looked at him unsure of what was going on. Will brushed his hand over her cheek and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie…you seem uneasy?"

Karen froze and looked away in order to avoid eye contact with him. He knew her and knew when something was wrong. She couldn't lie to him any longer. Her mask didn't fool him. She could fool her self into thinking she was fooling him but, he knew her to well.

"Nothing honey, what are you talking about?" she faked a smile.

"Are you sure Kare Bear?"

Karen jerked her head his way. She was stunned by what he had just called her. Stan was the only one who called her that. What had made him call her by that name. He blood began to boil and her heart to pound.

"Don't ever call me that again!"

Will felt a wave of confusion hit him hard as he was unprepared. He though the nickname was cute and thoughtful. He saw nothing wrong with it. to him it was a sign of love and a new level in their relationship.

"What's wrong with it? Do you not like it?"

Karen grinned her teeth and bit her tongue. She didn't want to lash out at Will but, she hated that nickname!

"I just don't like it ok? Can we go?"

"Alright sweetie."

He exited the limo into the Chinatown climate. New York seemed years away from what Chinatown was. Little shops, stands, ruddy old motels, fortune tellers, restaurants, the list could go on. He reached a hand out for Karen to balance herself but, she refused. She slammed the limo door and proceed to the restaurant. The others stalled and watched her and her rage walk ahead.

"What happened Will?" Jack asked holding Will's fore arm.

"I'm not sure, I tried to ask her what was wrong and when I called her "Kare Bear" she freaked…"

"Will don't ever call her that again! Stan used to call her that!" Jack said exaggerating arms in the air.

"Oh shit… I need to go talk to her. I had no idea Jack." He rushed ahead to catch up with her.

Karen could feel her face burning as she approached the doors to the restaurant. She heard Will's feet echoing on the ground as he pushed people to get to her. Tears ran down her face as she stopped and looked around. She stood in front of the restaurant, but she turned around and ran away. Something wasn't right and they all knew it. No one was sure what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't making Karen feel right. She ran into and alley and bashed her purse against the wall a few times. She could here him calling her name. She cupped her face a leaned against the wall. Sobbing so hard she couldn't hear him calling for her anymore. She felt to hand holding her waist with a strong embrace. She new it was him and gave into his arms. He held her without asking a single word. Ultimately her body gave out and he carried her back to the restaurant.

"You don't have to tell me, Darling. I trust you." He said kissing her cheek as he put her down and walked to their table.

Grace and Jack looked over at them emotionless, not knowing what to say or do. They looked over at Will and all they saw was a stern face. Then at Karen who had a blank, startled look imprinted on her face. They sat in silence, they were in a cone of silence as the rest of the world rambled all sorts of sounds. Will looked over and Karen, who was mindlessly playing with her napkin. Jack, Grace and even Will stared in amazement to how Karen looked so distant.

"Hey Karen, are you ok?" Grace asked trying to lock eyes with her assistant.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She stated.

Before she could answer anything else a waiter cam to the table and announced that Karen was being called by an anonymous person.

"Mrs. Walker?"

"Yes?"

"Someone in the other room would like to speak with you." The waiter said smiling.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked with her gut feeling elevating again.

"They asked to keep it anonymous."

"Oh…Wel" she said tilting her head.

"Let me go with you." Will interrupted.

"No, no that's alright. I'll go by myself. I'll send for you if I need you." Karen got up and followed the waiter.

Will watched as Karen vanished in between all the people and into a hall. He didn't like it one bit. He thought to himself "If she takes more than ten minutes. I going to get her." He nodded his head to himself and looked over that the two faces covered by menus. He looked back over to his watch and bit his lower lip.

Meanwhile, down in the hall Karen was lead into what seemed a private dinning area. In there was a dark figure sitting calmly as she stepped in. The figure rose as she approached and she pulled back, not knowing what to expect. The room was lit and she was taken aback when she finally saw the figures face.

"Stan…" Karen said hesitantly.

She headed for the door in a hurry. Remembering when she told him she never wanted to see him again. She felt weak at the knees but managed to make her way to the door and turn the knob.

"Karen…wait we need to talk."

"There is nothing I need to say to you. Leave me alone!" she rushed out of the room back into the packed restaurant.

She looked over peoples shoulders looking for her previous seat. Will waved at her and she sprinted her way across the room. Will could see she was disturbed by something or someone.

She looked at them and gave a helpless look to them and sighed.

"Can we please go…I really don't want to be here." She barely got out, with tears threatening to spill out of her.

Before anyone could answer she heard his voice again. She felt a chill pass through her body when she left a hand on her arm.

"Kare Bear don't go I need to talk to you." He turned her around.

Everyone was stunned by Stan's appearance, but Will. He stood up and came to stand on Karen's right side. They gave each other a rough look and then glared at Karen.

"Don't you ever call me that again. I told you I didn't want to talk to you Stan. Now leave before we become more noticeable. I don't want to make a scene." She said pulling out of his grip.

She turned around to get her purse and signaled Jack and Grace to leave. Will stayed looking at him, seeing how he looked at Karen as she tried to get away.

"Stan we would prefer that you leave." Will stated.

"Give it up Stan. I'm not coming back to you. I never will." She said walking away with Will trailing behind her.

Jack and Grace didn't want to be a bother so they hailed a cab and went on their way. Karen stormed out of the restaurant, made a turn and leaned on the wall. Will came to stand in front of her. He gently lifted her head to look up at him. He caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Is this why you've been so uncomfortable sweetie?"

"I had a gut feeling. I didn't think he would really be here. He had moved honey, I swear I didn't know he was here." She said sincerely with tears streaming down her face.

He pulled her into his arms to comfort her. She relaxed in his embrace and slowly recuperated. She buried her head in his coat and took in the scent of his cologne. Sighing she looked up at him and captured his lips into a deep kiss. She brought her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. He did the same and held her back gently closer to him. All the while Stan was staring at them in vain.

He couldn't help seeing his now ex-wife with anyone other than him. All the promises he had made were now broken. He had only promised her everything she said thinking the divorce wouldn't happen. He felt his blood boiling and his fist tightening.

"Come on, Stan, honey lets go." A woman called pulling Stan's arm.

Karen and Will parted to look over at the woman. They saw Stan looking over at them and the woman tugging on him. Karen held on tightly to Will's forearm scared of what might what happen. Will straightened up and began to walk by them, Karen following behind. All of a sudden it felt like time had slowed down. Karen could see everything going by really slow. Passing by Stan and studying his piercing look through them made her body shake. She looked over the woman and saw it was Loraine their old house keeper that had been hitting on him. She was the one he had been having the affair with! Her heart began to speed up and the time became even slower.

Loraine stood up and out a hand on her hip. She smirked and quickly got hold of Stan arm. She looked at Stan stunned and he looked back in pleading eyes at her. She felt a tug on her arm and came back to "reality". She shook her head and saw Will looking at her in confusion. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She realized what was going on. Loraine was trying to make her jealous and it wasn't going to work. Karen remembered a time when Loraine hit on Will so she knew just what do to. She turned Will around and got him by the collar. She looked and him hungrily and brought him down into a plunging kiss.

"Honey I'm suddenly in the mood for desert." Karen said standing a few feet away from Stan and Loraine.

"What are you in the mood for sweetie?" Will said realizing what she was doing.

"…You…" Karen said licking her lips.

She walked in the limos direction and Will trailed behind her. He opened the door for her, but instead she pushed him in and jumped right in after him.

Stan and Loraine watched in astonishment. Each of them wanted both people who were probably already ravishing each other in the back seat of the long black car. Loraine smacked Stan on the arm and they walked back to their limo.

"I hate that she gets Will and the fact that you're still madly in love with her…" Loraine said getting into the car.

"I hate that I love her so much…"

Back in the other limo Karen and Will were purple in the face from laughing so much. They both saw how the other two stared at them as they played out a scene that you know they got from a movie. She hovered over him on the seat and kissed him gently. She leaned into the seat and whispered lovely nothings into his ear.

"Thank you for everything honey. You really take care of me. I love you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything for you."

"And I don't want to you so bad…" she said blowing in his ear.

Will shivered under her touch and swallowed hard.

"Umm driver… head to the manse A.S.A.P."

"Right away Mr. Truman." Driver called from the front of the limo.

He felt Karen's hand up his leg and into his inner thigh. He looked over at her with a pathetic look and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him and the rest past like a crazy erotic dream every man wishes for.


	13. After all

Back at what was now Grace's apartment she sat with Jack lost in thought. Did Karen know Stan was going to be there? What was going through her head that whole time? She did look pretty shaken up by the events that had happened. She looked over at Jack who was half asleep.

"Jack hey grandpa wake up!" she poked his stomach with her toes.

"What…." He answered whining.

"What is your guess about tonight? Do you think Karen is still seeing Stan?" She said rubbing her chin.

"Are you crazy? She left him for Will why would she go back with him. And he's not even living here. So I have no idea why he was here?" He said knowing Karen wouldn't do a horrible thing like that.

"Well yeah that's true. Then was he spying on her? That man is up to something." She said getting up from the couch.

"You think he's up to something bad?" he said with a hand over his chest.

"I don't know…but I don't like it one bit Jack." She said looking at him plainly.

The lights were dim and she was beginning to doze off. He bent down and kissed the top of her head before he headed to the library. He gently slipped out of bed and stood gazing at her peaceful gestures as she wiggled to get comfortable. He slipped back into his boxers and walked out of the master bed room. The hall was pitch black but, he didn't mind. He reached the hardwood doors that led him to the enormous room with plenty of books to pick from. He pushed the door ajar and walked in. Rosario had left the fire place on so it was nice and warm. He sat on the oversized armchair and gazed into the fire place. He tried to piece everything into place. How had Karen known that Stan was there? He trusted her but, it was all a little too odd. He couldn't think other wise. It must have just like she said "a gut feeling" he supposed.

He began to nod off and he simply let his head drop. He dozed off on the comfy armchair and sat there for a while. While sleeping he recapped the evening before. If they had listened to Karen she wouldn't have gone through all those emotions. He saw Stan getting hold of Karen and forcing her into a kiss she obviously didn't want. Pulling but, he wouldn't let go of her. He was never able to reach her in time to help her. He suddenly woke to find Karen kneeling in front of him. She examined his expression. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked wiping the sweat off his face.

"It was nothing, go back to bed sweetie." He said smiling for reassurance.

"No I can't sleep without you being there." she folded her arms over her chest waiting for a response.

He extended his arms and she leaped on to his lap. She curled up in his lap and laid her head against his chest. He held her close to him breathing in her scent. He again kissed the top of her head and ran a hand down her back. She arched her back and looked up at him. She pouted then smirked at him. He caught her pouty lips in a passionate kiss. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hand lay behind his neck and the other went down his bare back. He brought her even closer to him and she proceeded to his actions. They broke apart and he went on to the soft part of her neck. A moan escaped her lips in pleasure. He pushed her robe off her shoulder and ran the tip of his tongue across it and down her chest. Her breathing became quicker as her heart did too. She melted under Will's touch as he did with her being pleasured. She became impatient and startled him as he undid her robe. How could this magnificent creature want him he thought. She was perfect right down to the curves on her feet. The robe slipped off her pale body and he caressed her back. He slowly ran his fingers down her back as he passed his lips on her neck. She grabbed hold one of his hands and brought it around to her left breast. She knew how much they both enjoyed it. His other hand grabbed hold her waist as she went in for a hungry kiss. Karen felt him pushing up against her inner thigh more and more as the passionate kiss continued.

Will lifted himself off the arm chair and laid Karen on the floor. She looked up at him with a breathless yet sincere look. Slowly she began to push his boxers down with her feet. He looked her up and down noticing the robe clinging on to her forearms like a cape. He lowered himself to what seemed a kiss but only brushed his lips over hers. He kept the same motion down her neck, chest and tummy. Arching her back and head she opened her eyes to see the love seat where they had pronounced their love to each other four months prior. She chuckled and looked back at Will who seemed to be very into what he was doing. Impatient and flustered she wrapped her legs around his waist and resulted in him falling atop her. He balanced himself on his hands once again and proceeded into entering her. She again wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go in deeper. A bolt of pleasure rushed through her body and a loud whimper escaped her lips. He stopped and looked over at her wondering what that whimper had meant. She opened her glistening eyes and looked up at him. It had hurt her but; she didn't want him to stop.

"Don't stop honey, it was my fault." She said moving impatiently under him.

He nodded and continued his movements in and out of her. She closed her eyes as she felt her body moving along with his in unison. She felt the heat rising from the fire place and onto their bodies. Her breathing became heavier with every thrust. Will began making grunting noises as he felt Karen's nails dig deeper into his skin as she came closer. Every moan was louder than the last just as ever thrust became harder than before. Her walls tightened around him as she felt her climax rising quicker than before. With the last thrust she was soaring but, Will didn't stop until he joined her. She climaxed two more times before he did; finally. Her breathing had become intense. Her eyes shut trying to regain her strength; she let her arms fall back to the carpet. Will lay on top of her resting his head on her chest as she ran a hand through his hair. He drew imaginary circles on her hip as they both looked into the fire.

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen what's across the room?" she sat up lifting him with her.

"What is?... Oh would you look at that." He said laughing as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah odd isn't it?"

"Yeah and guess what? I still love you." He responded kissing her bare shoulder.

"I so glad because…I love you too!" she said pushing him down and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Kare, lets go to bed. It's 3:00 a.m. and we have to go t work tomorrow."

He sat up and got hold of his boxers. Karen watched as he got up off the floor and turned on the light. She covered her eyes and squinted in his direction. All the light they had, had was from the fire place and she didn't want to get up. Why did work always have to intervene with their lives? She thought. He looked over at her as she pouted in his direction.

"I don't want to go to work. It ruins everything." She said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Aw come on Kare. Lets go? I'll make it up to you…" He went to the spot on the floor where her robe was tossed it over her and lifted her into his arms.

"Will put me down! Ah! Don't you dare tickle me… No!" he ran down the hall with her in his arms and into what was now their bedroom.

He tossed her on the bed and laid next to her. She sat up and ran into her closet. She flipped the switch and rows of lights came on. She looked over to the left where all her negligees hung along with pajamas and many other sleep wear. She reached for a knee length red slip and slipped it on. She looked in the mirror and it looked perfect. It complimented ever curve of her body like pretty much everything did. She gave herself one last glimpse and winked as she walked into the bedroom. Will stared at the ceiling as Karen announced her entrance. He sat up as he watched her make her way up the steps and on to her side of the bed. She looked over at Will scoffed and pulled the covers over her body. She gave him five seconds before he began to complain. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

"What no kiss good night?" Will said pulling the covers off her.

"Uh… Excuse me? Did you need something?" she said looking at the wall knowing it was killing him.

"Um…Yeah I need a kiss good night from my girl."

"Oh that's nice. Good night!" she said pulling the covers over her again.

"Karen! Come on. Please?"

"Oh well when you put it like that way." She pulled him and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you… I love you."

"Love you too honey."

She turned to his side and laid her head and his chest and quickly dozed off into sleep. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm while he fell asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes. Silence fell over their loving bedroom and filled with dreams and fantasies that were yet to be filled. The sound of there breathing and the clocks ticking was all you heard coming from their room that night. 3:00 a.m., resting and holding each other in a tender embrace is all they needed. Life could go on and be rough but, as long as they had each other they didn't care.


	14. I dont know

Grace and Jack still couldn't get over to how Karen knew Stan would be at the restaurant. They knew they shouldn't think any differently towards Karen. Karen loved Will and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Yet, she couldn't help but think how she knew. It was killing her that she couldn't find out with out getting a strange look towards her. Leo came out of the room to find Grace lost in thought. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked up to find him looking back at her. They were still living in Will's apartment until they could find their own place. She smiled at him and looked back at the wall blankly. Leo was taken aback that his wife seemed uninterested. He shook it off and went towards the kitchen. He watched as she went back into thought and a rage came over her eyes.

"Gracie is something wrong?" he asked opening a bottle of water.

"No, just thinking."

She rose from the couch and walked into their room. Why was it bothering her so much? She had accepted them, but that night she could just not get over. She wanted to confront Karen with it, but was afraid to what her friend would respond.

She got in the shower and relaxed under the touch of the water. She hated waking up for work in the morning, but she loved waking up next to Will. He was already down stairs getting his briefcase ready for work. She closed her eyes and sighed. The water made everything feel better at the moment. It freed her from all her troubles and cleansed her soul. She could be there all day and she would feel just fine. Beyond that she felt trapped on the streets and in places. She stepped out of the shower and the steamed followed her and she opened the door. She wrapped a towel around her body and wiped the mirror. Her hair was in a wave and seemed paler that usual. She walked over to her medicine cabinet and reached for the little round container.

She bit her lower lip and swallowed hard. No it couldn't be. How could she forget to take them? It day just been two days she had missed taking, but what did that mean now? She wasn't ovulating and she felt fine. She stared blankly at her hand and a mixture of feelings ran through her mind. She wanted to tell Will but she couldn't worry him like that again. She wouldn't until she knew it was certain. She couldn't get her hopes up either. She put the container back on the shelf and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She looked over at the bed and swallowed hard. She was doing it again and, it was going to torture her. At that moment Will walked in to say good bye.

Her head jerked in his direction and looked timidly at him. He came over to her and kissed her. When she didn't respond he pulled back and locked eyes with her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked brushing her hair back.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is just fine." A big grin came over her face.

"Ok well I'm off to work. Hey, why don't you invite Grace, Leo and jack over for dinner today? Here at the house." He assured seeing the look on her face.

"Oh ok super. I'll let them know Will."

"Great, well I have to go and you should be getting ready. I'll call you later sweetie." He kissed her again this time responding and ran out the door.

She rushed over to her phone and dialed Jack. She phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey Kare! What's up?"

"Jack can you come over? I don't want to go to work. I need to talk to you." She said all in a low mummer.

"Is something wrong Karen?" Jack began to panic.

"Not entirely but, it's worth talking about it. I'm going to call Grace too."

"Ok I'll be there right away."

"Ok thanks Poots."

She hurried to dial Grace as well and she answered quiet fast.

"Gracie can you come over right now?"

"Sure why what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, I called jack and he's on his way too."

"Did something happen? Are you ok? What about Will?" yet another panicked person.

"No honey, everything is fine. Can you just come over?"

They hung up and she rushed to put on a pair of sweat pants that she rarely wore and a white pull over shirt. She pulled her hair back with a clip and vaguely put make up on. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Rosie sat watching her Novelas. She smiled at how her maid stared at the television and shook her head. She looked over at her and shot out of her seat.

"Ms. Karen are you ok? Why aren't you dressed for work?"

"I'm not going Rosie. I've asked Jack and Grace to come over." She said patting her maids shoulder.

"Oh ok. The last time I saw you dressed like this you thought you were preg… Oh Ms. Karen this is wonderful! I can't believe it!" she hugged her employer.

"Hold it Rosie, I'm not sure if I am but, I did forget to take my birth control for a few days. I'm not going to drink them until I know for sure." She pouted.

"Oh Ms. Karen I hope your dream comes true. You've wanted this ever since Mr. Stan." She put a hand over her stomach. "Oh I felt a kick!"

"Oh Rosie don't do that! I do want a baby but, I don't know how everyone else would react."

She held her arm as they stood in silence and looked at the white tile under their feet. Disturbing their silence they heard the door bell. It had to be Jack and Grace. Before Rosie went to answer the door she looked over at Karen and said.

"If they were really your friends and loved you they would be happy for you no matter what."

With that said she followed her to the door to greet her friends. Rosie was right. Her friends would be able to accept if she really was pregnant. She loved them and she really hoped they could. The door was opened and her friends stood in perplexity. They had never seen Karen so dressed down; it was like the world had gone mad. She grinned widely at them and they swallowed hard. They debated to who went in first; not knowing what to expect when they entered.

"Come on guys I really need to talk to you." She said making her way up the stairs.

Jack ran behind her and hugged her. "You look gorgeous Kare."

"Well thank you Jackie."

She held on to his hand and they rushed to the library. Grace stayed behind and looked at Rosario. She seemed confused and Rosario grabbed her arm.

"Just be happy for what she might say up there. She really loves you guys. Don't make her regret it."

She became more confused and started up the stairs. She looked back at Rosario and shook her head. She looked up and could hear Jack and Karen laughing and snickering. She was glad that hadn't changed but, she knew that with her and Karen it didn't seem different. Yet to Grace it did. She knew she had to grow up and accept that she wasn't the one for Will but, she couldn't. She took in a deep breath and stepped into the media room, where she saw Karen on Jack's lap whispering into each others ears and giggling.

"Hey guys!" Grace cleared her throat.

"Hey honey it was about time you got here." She said running over to her red-haired friend and hugging her.

"Sorry I had a little spill but, I'm ok"

"Oh good because honey, I really need to talk to you two."

Jack sat up in his seat and Grace could barely breathe. She didn't want to know what Karen to say any longer; especially if it was about her and Will. She said on the empty seat next to Jack and they both focused on Karen. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well kiddies umm…Wow this is hard to explain…Wooo umm…" between stalling and not knowing what to say her phone began to ring.

She looked at the sunken bodies on the couch and then at her phone. She shook her head and gestured for a second. She answered her phone and a smile took over her lips. She let a small giggle out and she turned away from her friends. She made her way to the window and sat on the windowsill.

"Oh well I invited Gracie and Jack a little early. Well I need to speak to them sweetie…Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that…Well I can make it up to you later if you want…ha-ha ok, ok …I love you too sweetheart, ok bye."

She sighed at looked back at her friends on the couch and got up. She studied their looks towards her and she shrugged.

"It was Will. He was worried since there was no answer at your office hun." She said as she made her way to sit on the coffee table in front of them.

She took in yet another deep breath and looked down at her hands. This brought back memories of when she had to tell Stan's kids they would have to stay under her care for a few hours. She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He looked back not knowing what to say. Should she even mention it? She didn't know for sure, it never really happened for her.

"Ok I think I might… want us to go on a vacation." she smiled at them knowing she was dying on the inside.

"Oh gosh Karen we thought it was something serious."

"Yes! That's means I can use my new thong!" Jack said clapping.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to tell you kiddies. A Vacation. That's it a vacation. Oh, and Will wants you to come to dinner later tonight. Leo is invited to Gracie."

She could feel her eyes wanting to well up and bit her lower lip. She got up and turned her self away from her friends.

"If you'll excuse me I'm not feeling to well. I'm going to go to lay down. Stay here or you know where the door is. See you guys later." With that said she rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

They bed had been made so Rosario was near. She went into the bathroom and searched there; nothing. She ran into Will's closet and that had been arranged already so she must be in hers. She ran out of Will's closet and into hers. There was Rosario at the far end hanging up some pants. Rosario heard steps behind her and saw Karen in tears looking miserable. She took her in her arms and comforted her.

"Ay mami you told them?"

"No… I couldn't and I hate it. If I can't tell them how am I suppose to tell Will?"

"It will be okay. We can keep it a secret until we know for sure Ms. Karen."

"Yes Rosie please." She said hugging her even tighter.

"Ok that's what we'll do. Saturday I'll go out to the drugstore and by a EPT for you." She kissed the top of her head and patted her back.

"Thank you Rosie. I don't know why I'm so jittery."

"It's fine Ms. Karen, go lie down for a while. I'll check on you later."

"Ok. Oh Rosie what would I do without you. You're a life saver."

"No Ms. Karen, I love you like my own daughter."

"Ohhhh Rosie, come here." She hugged her and a little relived.

"Alright, Alright go lie down I need to finish here." She pushed her away before ther feelings went too far.

Karen scoffed then smiled back at her as she made her way back into her enormous bed room. She got hold of one of her novels and began to read. She wasn't deaf she did hear the knockings on her door but, she didn't want to answer. It was Grace and Jack; if they knew her they knew she didn't lock her door. She went back to the intriguing story of the teen that finds her self pregnant, knows no other way out and kills her self. Could have been ironic if she was a teen, though and suicidal. She put the book down and brought her arms behind her head.

It was funny hoe reading did get you drowsy and make you forget about your problems most of the time. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the sleep and dozed off for a few ours. Isn't it funny how all of a sudden you can feel like a child again. Not knowing what to do and why. You want to get lost in other situations so you don't have to face your own. You realize your friends can still hold grudges not matter their age and hide it.


	15. The Truth

Karen had awkwardly gone down to dinner the two weeks ago and refused to have long conversations with anyone. Will was worried it was so unlike her. It would have been understandable if they were in a room with strangers but, in their own home around friends seemed pretty fishy. Something had to have gone wrong when she called Jack and Grace over. Had they said something to her? He didn't know but, he was going to get to the bottom of things. He left the library and walked down the hall to the media room where Karen was watching "The Notebook". It was on of her favorite romance movies; it got her every time.

He cracked the door open to see a little lump lying on the couch. He could hear muffled cries so; he looked over at the screen to see there was nothing sad about that scene. He walked irritated that he didn't know what was wrong with her. He switched the lights on and rushed over to where she lay. She sprang up and wiped away her tears. She swallowed any other tears to felt rising and stared him in the eyes. She knew what he was going to ask and she didn't know what to answer.

"Karen, you have really got to tell me what's wrong. I'm so tired of seeing you cry." He said aggressively.

"Then don't look at me." She said looking down at the blanket covering her.

"Karen, please don't do this. Did something happen? Is Stan bothering you? Did Jack or Grace say something to you? What is it? Just tell me!" he slowly began to raise his voice to her.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?" she said feeling more hurt.

"Because, I'm so tired of you hiding things from me. I want to know what's wrong with you!"

She looked at him then back down to the floor. She raised her view towards him again with a semi-smile, stood up in front of him. She got hold of his hand and kissed them. She apologized with her eyes and placed his hands over her stomach. He didn't catch on until she gave him a look. His eyes widened and glistened with tears and he realized what she meant.

"Are you sure?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, I went to Dr. Delany and he said this time was a yes!" she had the biggest smile play on her lips and tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Karen, you have made me the happiest man in the world… no wait in the universe!"

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She went in for a passionate kiss with all kinds of emotion fluttering out. She felt one of his hands leave her back and brought it around to her stomach. She felt tears streaming down her face; all in a blissful way. They parted and she laid her head on his shoulder. He began to sway back and forth to the music of the news.

A baby; their baby, and nobody else. Oh how they were going to spoil the baby, he thought. They would have to notify their parents, and hope for the best. The only thing missing was a wedding. She knew that he loved her and he knew she loved him. Should they wait till after the baby was born or now?

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as they continued swaying in their bliss. He brought her closer to him and rested his head near hers. He was in love with the most wonderful woman and he was content. She felt petrified at a point; not knowing how to care of another human being who would need her 27/7. Hopefully all those maternal instincts would come to her as soon as she saw this little bundle of joy.

"Will, I love you…" she kissed his neck lightly.

"Karen, I love you more than I ever thought I would come to love someone." He tightened his grip around her and set her down.

"Your sweet, honey."

She wrapped her arms around his back and settled her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled. There was nothing more that she wanted than to spend the rest of her life with Will. The move was coming to an end and that was Karen's favorite part. She turned still in Will's arms and stared at the enormous screen before her. Her eyes filled with tears she locked eyes with Will and smiled.

"Honey, do you think that our love could ever be that powerful?"

"I thought it already was…it always has dear."

"That's fantastic; I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Let's go to bed. It's late and you need the rest sweetie. I don't want you getting sick."

"I am tired, I barely slept last night. I was just so worried but, now I know I can tell you anything."

Jack handed Grace a mug and sat down next to her. She still seemed worried. Jack was scared of asking. He figured it had to do with Karen's melt down a couple of weeks before. Why had she had that melt down in the first place? Their vacation was a day away and he didn't think Grace was capable of standing it. She would have Leo with her but, he knew deep down she still held a grudge towards Will and Karen. She couldn't blame them for living and finding love within each other.

"So are you ready for our va-ca with Karen and Will?" he asked putting his hand under chin.

Grace looked at him blankly trying to piece together what he was saying. She hadn't been paying attention so she was caught off guard. She was all packed to go but, she wasn't sure if she was all that ready to spend time with Will and Karen. She had accepted them but not entirely to see them kissing or showing any kind of affection towards each other. She couldn't tolerate it; it had to be her not Karen.

"Um sure, yeah I need a few more things to pack." She smiled lightly.

"Really? I'm all packed. I want to get a good color on my skin. I wish I had someone to bring with me?" he said in a day dream state.

"Yeah at what time did Karen say they would send the limo at?" she said setting down the mug and rising from the couch.

"Umm I think about 8:00 a.m.?" he said rising with her.

"Alright then, I have to go wash some clothes and finish packing. See you tomorrow Jack." she hugged him good bye and she was out the door.

She hated feeling that way. She didn't want to be jealous of Karen. She had Leo she married him because she loved him. Will was one of her first loves and she was deviated when he came out to her after he had proposed. Why Karen? Why her best gal pal. She didn't understand how he could make love to Karen after he could with her. It was all to confusing to her. She had pictured spending the rest of her life with Will. Having a home and children with him, growing old with him, not watching her best friends be happy with him. She couldn't help but feel betrayed. What if they got married and had children? She hoped it was all just a fling and nothing more. She would never be able to see Karen the same way. She stole him from her and it was unforgiveable. She couldn't bear to see them even near each other.

She walked into her apartment and saw Leo bring some luggage to the living room. She locked eyes with him and ran into his arms crying. She loved Leo but, she couldn't get Will and Karen off her mind. She wanted that love for herself. Leo had no idea what was going through her mind. He just held her and didn't say a word. He led her to the couch and sat her down facing him. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him and told him what was wrong.

"Grace, what's wrong? You've been real distant these past two weeks."

She couldn't speak what was in her mind. He would hate her if she told him she was jealous of Karen. He wouldn't understand; how could anybody understand? She was going to have suck it up and grow up. She wasn't a little girl anymore and she want going to get it her way as she did as a child.

"Nothing, it's just a lot of stress with some clients. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, god yes. I can't wait to be out on sea with you and my friends."

"Good it seems like you need it sweetie. Come on lets go to bed. We'll wake up early to finish packing."

She nodded and followed her husband to their bedroom. She hoped the trip would make everything better. That she would see everything a different way.


	16. It's not only morning sickness

The night was endless she couldn't sleep. She felt nauseated and didn't want to move at all. She looked over at him and he was a peaceful as ever. Not a flaw on his face. She thought morning sickness only occurred in the "morning". She was supposed to be resting and relaxing. She couldn't lie to herself. It wasn't only the morning sickness keeping her up. It was the thought of what her friend's reactions would be. She tossed the sheets aside and made a b- line to the bathroom. That's feeling at the pit of her stomach was horrible. What could her body possibly release if she had hardly eaten the last couple of days. Her body weakened and she crouched over the porcelain bowl. Where was the plug? She wanted out, she couldn't stand it. Her mother had never talked to her about bearing a child.

Her body dropped to the floor and she looked up at the ceiling. Her body tensed up and the revolting feeling came back. Tears flowed down the sides of her face. She rubbed her stomach and slightly smiled. She hated the nausea but, loved the reason why she was vomiting. She shut her eyes tight and slammed her hands on the cold tile.

"Karen what's the matter sweetie?"

He rushed to her side and sat her up. He brushed her hair back out of her face. He became shocked when he came face to face with her puffy red eyes and even paler skin. He let go of her and she was unsteady. She couldn't keep her balance and she sweating. She achieved in her hand reaching his face and reassuring she was fine before she had to meet the bowl again.

"Morning sickness, honey. I'll be fine. Just stay with me I can't get up."

Will nodded and helped her up to the bowl and pulled her hair back. Rosie rushed in with a towel and a cup of cooled water. She pulled Karen back into her arms and washed her face off with the cold water. Karen began to get her color back and her breathing became pacific. Will lifted her off the floor at carried her off into their bedroom. He slowly laid her on the bed at watched her for a while. He sat in the armchair and watched her go into sleep. Their trip was in less that five hours and he wasn't sure they were going to make it. Land made her feel sick; he couldn't imagine what a swaying yacht would do to her.

He dozed off in the armchair to prevent the bed from moving. The light of the morning awoke him. The bed was empty and he shot up from the chair. Where was she? Had she gotten worse? He sprinted to the bathroom and she wasn't there. The closet; nothing but, there was some clothes missing. As he reached the door to exit the bedroom it swung open to reveal Karen in a gorgeous summer dress. She had the biggest smile on her face when she saw him standing there.

"Good morning sleepy head. Come on get ready. We leave in twenty minutes."

"Kare are you sure you want to go?"

"Of courses, why wouldn't I?" she tilted her head in wonder.

"Well last night you were really sick. How did you get better?" he held her by the waist in amazement.

"Oh darling, don't worry Rosie took care of it. She made me this tea and it's suppose to help with morning sickness." She kissed him and sent him off to the shower.

She looked around her; examining the room. So much had changed in the course of five months. She was ecstatic about finding love and carrying her loves child. Yet there was that something stalling her for a second in the back of her head. Grace, it was Grace. She said she had accepted them but, it didn't seem to reassuring. She could feel it deep down; even if she didn't want to. She could read peoples eyes and she saw hatred, jealousy in Graces eyes. She couldn't and didn't want to believe that her best friend would be capable of sending anything negative towards her. She shook her head. She understood it must be painful for Grace to see her best friend date a woman that wasn't her. Grace wasn't a child anymore she had to understand she's not always going to get what she wants. She didn't want to fight with Grace.

She heard the shower come to a stop and made her way out of the room. She walked down the corridor to where the enormous window sat. She admired the view of New York in the summer. It was like it had come back to life all over again as it did every year. If only life could be like that; she would want to return to this time in her life.

She turned her head to the left and saw the hall that led to various other doors. She hardly went there anymore. The only times she had gone into them was when she would hide from Stan; in order to avoid his lectures or aggressiveness. She took a couple of steps and held her stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed before she continued. Reaching a door she placed a hand on the knob and felt a surge of hold memories invade her memory once again. She opened the door and walked in. Stan's old office, where he spent most of their night alone. She made her way to the desk and sat on it; like she used to years back. She looked over at the empty business chair and shut her eyes.

_**FLASHBACK: 7 Years back**_

_She had rushed into Stan's office and leaped on the desk as he worked on some documents. She fidgeted on the desk until she had his gaze on her. Smiling she locked eyes with him as he sighed exasperatedly._

_"What is it Karen? I'm swapped with work right now. It better be important."_

_"Well Stan how would you feel if we had a baby?" She said joyfully._

_"No!"_

_"No? What do you mean; No?"_

_"No, I already have two children. I don't need anymore."_

_"But, they aren't mine. Stanley I want a baby, our baby."_

_"Absolutely Not!"_

_"Why not?" she began to feel her insides twist in rage._

_"I don't have to answer to that."_

_"God damn it, Stanley! I'm not asking for a dog, Stan! I hate you! You're a fake like everyone said you were."_

_"Look Karen, next time you come pester me, do it with something of importance."_

_"You don't find me being pregnant important?...Your a bastard Stanley. I hate you! I wish I had never net you. I wish you were dead!" she stormed out of the office in a rage._

_"Karen wait…"_

_**End.**_

She opened her eyes and tightened her jaw. They only other time she had been pregnant and she lost it because of him. After that Stan scheduled a vasectomy so he wouldn't have to worry any longer. She no longer invested to the marriage for a long time.

She could feel tears stream down her face as that particular memory floated through her mind. She held on to herself as she shook all over.

"Hey I thought I heard moving around in hear."

He looked at her as she ran into his arms. She sobbed loudly; hurting all over do to the past. Will held her tightly in his embrace trying to calm her down.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I…I…don't want to lose this baby too, honey." she clutched him closer to her.

"Darling, who said you are?"

"Its happened before, Will."

"Sweetie you have to calm yourself. You can't do this to yourself anymore. I know it hurts but, the past is the past. You're with me now and as long as we love each other nothing is going to harm you ever again."

He lifted her chin to face him. Her eyes were blood shot and her make-up had run. He ran his hand to the small of her back as he lowered his lips to hers. She ran her hand down his back and under his shirt. She hardly led into the love making. Will always made the first move and on occasion she did. He quickly took of his shirt and tossed it aside. They ended up on a couch that was there in the office. Karen straddled him as he ran his lips over her shoulders. The dress had very thin straps so he had no trouble removing them. As he began to undo the zipper to her dress they heard Rosario's voice calling out in the hall way. Karen let go of Will's neck and whined. She came off him and adjusted her dress and he, his shirt. They walked out of the room and surprised Rosario.

"The limo is here Ms. Karen." She said carrying her own luggage.

"Thank you Rosie, we're on our way. Is our luggage in the car already?" she asked as they walked down the hall with the made.

"Yes, everything is set. I believe Grace, Leo and Jack are at the yacht already."

"Oh then we must be late. Come on Will hurry." She pulled on his hand but, he pulled back.

"This isn't over yet." He winked at her and she blushed.


	17. Trip of Truth

As they arrived on the dock they could see a red-headed woman and two men. They had no doubt it was their friends. They waved as they made their way to the yacht. Jack trudged towards them and lifted Karen in the air. Karen gasped and be came pale. She looked over at Will who was still surprised.

"Jack be careful! Put her down!" Will enraged pulled her down and pulled her to him.

"Gosh Will what is she? Pregnant?" Jack said looking at Karen who was still wide eyed.

She loosened Will's grip on her and leaned over the rail. Jack triggered it and she was nauseous again. Will signaled him to go away as he rubbed Karen's back to sooth her. Once she was done he lifted her into his arms and walked to the yacht. She buried her face in his shirt away from anyone's view. Rosie trailed behind them as they entered the yacht.

"Will is she ok? Do you want Leo to check her?" Grace asked astonished.

"Maybe later…Rosie the tea."

"Yes, I'm on it."

Rosario disappeared around the corner of the yacht as Will carried Karen up the second level where their room would be. They all stared in amazement to how attentive Will and Rosario were. They went onboard and walked around for a while exploring the enormous yacht. About twenty minutes later Will came down and greeted them and apologized for earlier.

"Hey guys! Sorry about that Karen hasn't been feeling good. The doctor says its food poisoning. She'll be alright though. Rosario makes her this tea and she gets all better." Will said covering any evidence of Karen's condition.

"Are you sure Will? Do you want me to take a look at her?" Leo offered his assistance to the babbling Will.

"Leo, he said she was fine. No need to lose it." Grace became annoyed to the fact that Karen was getting all the attention.

"We can get a second opinion, Grace." Jack said siding with Leo.

Grace shrugged and left. She was fed up. Now her husband was worried about Karen. She was defenseless. She couldn't compete with her; she had everything and everyone on her side. If she were to murder someone she would plead innocent and they would side with her. She was impossible to beat.

When she turned back to witness Will leading Leo to their second level room.

"Great…" she spoke out loud.

Leo and Will walked in silence until they reached the door to the room. Will blocked Leo's way in and asked him to move aside. Will had to tell him what was really wrong with Karen. They would eventually tell the rest about the big new but, for now it was better if it was kept silent.

"Leo before you go in I need to tell you something. Karen is…" he was interrupted by the Jewish doctor.

"Pregnant. I know Will. She didn't even need to vomit to know she was." Leo's answer made Will's jaw drop.

"How did you…"

"I'm a doctor Will. I know these things by heat. Just, like I see the jealousy in Grace's eyes; when she sees you two together." Leo admitted in shame.

"Its true you know." they both hear Karen call from the door.

"What do you mean, Karen?"

"It's true what Leo says about Grace. I can see it too. I've been know to read eyes, honey. I know what people feel without them telling me or in Grace's case hiding it." she rubbed her arm as she got closer to them.

They stood in silence to a few minutes. Karen looked down to spot Grace standing on the tip of the yacht. She knew she was crying and she could pretty much see her arms frantically moving up and down. Karen made her way past the men and down the stairs. She needed to talk to her; it couldn't stay like this. She walked around the corner to reach her faster. When she arrived Grace was mumbling something to herself.

"Gracie?"

Grace jumped in her skin but, didn't have the courage to turn around and face her. She wiped her tears and wished she wouldn't ask what was wrong.

"Hey Kare… do you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm fine but, you don't, honey. What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just so stressed right now. I don't think I'm going to finish that flat in the Upper West Side." She was lying through her teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry Gracie. If you need to talk about anything u can talk to me."

She extended her arms and Grace hesitated going into Karen's embrace. She lightly patted Karen's back but, Karen pulled her in and tightened the hug. She wanted Grace to know she loved her no matter what. When they parted Karen had tears streaming tears down her face. Grace stared in confusion; not knowing why her friend was crying. Grace wiped the tears and brought her dark haired frond into a tender hug.

Grace could sense why Karen was crying. She knew. She knew that she had resentment towards her. She knew she could see the jealousy flaming from her eyes. Karen couldn't be out smarted when it came to reality. Karen was they type of person who was known to put up mask with people. She could be depressed but she always had a smile but, this time seemed different. She didn't want her best friend hating her for finding love.

She released from Grace's hold and smiled at her.

"Honey, don't hide anything from me please?"

"Oh Karen, don't say that."

"Honey, I know that you don't want Will and I together but, I love him. I swear I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"But…"

"Wait let me finish. I know that you've been iffy about us ever since I ran into Stan in the restaurant. And I can promise you that was sheer coincidence. We went there on occasion and I know him. I knew he would come back and see Loraine and take her there. He did that with all the other women and he still had the balls to take me there like nothing was wrong." She said disturbed.

Grace swallowed hard. She knew that the restaurant incident was the only reason she was pissed at. She did want Will to herself but, she didn't want him to get hurt either. Now that Karen had made it clear she was now calm. She always knew Will would find someone; just not a woman.

"Oh Karen, I'm so sorry I ever thought differently…could you ever forgive me?" she pleaded to her friend.

"Oh Gracie honey, I could never stay mad at you. I love you too much. Of course I forgive you." She tilted her head as she spoke.

"Great! I love you too Kare!" she hugged her again and the two went to look for the rest.

They walked for a few minutes when they ran into the guys. Karen nodded to Will and Leo who were expecting an answer. Things have been fixed for the most of it. They could now enjoy their vacation and have fun. Karen had also wanted this trip to tell her friends she was carrying Will's child. She didn't know what day but, she knew she wanted it to be during this trip. She had one week to come up with a way to surprise them with her news.

They all descended to the dinning room for lunch. Cook had made is special shrimp cocktail and they were all excited to have a go at it. Karen walked in front with Will as they led the rest to the area. Leo and Grace followed behind with Jack trailing behind all lonesome. As they entered the room they all awed in amazement as they saw the beautiful view from where they would be seated. Will and Karen sat at the foot of the table and the rest got the sides. Jack sat as close as he could to Karen so he wouldn't feel so alone.

Karen was glowing and smiled for everything. She squeezed Will's thigh then looked over at him. He leaned in to kiss her check and she giggles like a little school girl. She leaned into his ear and began to whisper into it.

"I think we should tell them now. Don't you think?"

He shrugged giving her the decision. He paused for a second and nodded as he rose from his seat. Karen stared at him wide eyed and turned three shades whiter.

"Well it's great that we are all here because, we have some news." Will announced.

Karen quickly sprung up from her seat as well and swallowed uneasy. She glanced over at Leo who spoke to her with his eyes and agreed to what she was doing. She then glanced at Will who was smiling widely as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Umm yeah we do. Will and I are…" she was interrupted.

Will turned her to face him and looked deep into her eyes. She was stunned not knowing what he was doing.

"Karen, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine life with out you anymore."

Karen's heart began to race and her palms became sweaty. Everyone knew what was going to happen and they couldn't believe it. They all sat in anticipation as they viewed the scene play out.

"Karen, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you feel the same way so will you marry me?" Will pledged all choked up.

Karens jaw dropped and her eyed welted up. Of course she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He slipped the ring on and stood up before her.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes Will Truman! I will marry you."

She leaped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss of a thousand bolts. His tongue traced her lips as she gave him entrances into her mouth. He put her back down and held her face and they parted. They looked at the other people sitting at the table who were astonishment. They all rose and began to cheer and applaud. They all had the biggest smile they could provide playing on their faces. Jack was brought to tears, Grace was leaping and twisting, and Leo was walking up to the happy couple and congratulating them.

"Wait you guys there's more…" Karen announced.

She looked up at Will who was standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her tiny body. There was no doubt that she had made the correct choice in loving this man. His eyes said it all and now so would this baby. He brought his head down to rest on her shoulder as they stood in front of their friends.

"What Karen is trying to say is…"

"We're having a baby!" they shouted in unison.

The room became silent only the breathing of the two happy soon to be parents. Everything seemed to stop. No one was reacting. There was no facial expression on anyone's face. Soon Karen and Will's smiles faded from their faces too. She thought they would be ecstatic about it. Karen held on to Will's arms feeling faint and hurt that no one seemed happy for them. Time came back to its natural pace and she had arms around her and people congratulating her. She opened her eyes to see Jack and Grace hugging her and rubbing her belly.

Jack was down on his knees talking to it and calling it "Jackie" while Grace in tears congratulated both Will and Karen. Leo went to Will who was being neglected at the moment and the shook hands and smiled at the sight before them.

Karen once again reached Will's arms. She wrapped her arms around him feeling extremely happy. He pulled her back to the table where their meal was just arriving. She extended her hand to Jack who seemed to become distant.

"What's the matter Jackie?"

"Nothing…Well you guys seem so happy. Always together and that cut from our time now a baby is going to make you even more distant."

"Oh Jackie, that will never happen. You like Grace are going to be part of this baby's life. I may not have siblings of my own but, you guys have become those missing people. All of you are a part of my life, including you Leo. Yes we might be dysfunctional but, we pull through. That's what makes us stronger. Yes I might spend more time with Will because; he doesn't set me aside like Stanley did. You guys saw how miserable these last years with Stan were. With Will I see a future and a bright one too. With Will and you guys by my side we can do the impossible. I love you guys. I'm sorry excuse me."

Karen had become so overwhelmed that she left the room and ran off to a different side of the boat. She loved Will and she didn't need anyone to tell her that there was love in their eyes. She loved him more than she needed to. And her friends, there was no one else she'd like to have as friends. Jack and Grace were the ultimate.

She sat on the square mattress up against the wall. She used to love sitting there watching the water and some times dolphins during the day. The big orange square and assorted cushions to compliment it. She leaned back and tried to calm her self. She took in the fresh air and the sound of the waves under the yacht. Someone was coming her way but, she refused to open her eyes. She knew those foot steps anywhere. Will had a way to him that no one could see but her. She felt the mattress uneven as he sat down and got closer to her. A smile played on her lips; knowing he was watching her and wanting to kiss her. She felt him breathing on her and opened one eye. There he was like she said he would. She brought him down by the collar and brushed her lips over his. Teasing was her game and he ended up being the prey. He just wanted to plunge into the kiss but, her teasing made it difficult. She couldn't resist herself and pulled him closer. He kissed her slow and sensual at first then the kiss became hungry and over bearing. She pushed herself deeper into the cushions as he came over her. His hand traveled up her thigh as they parted for air. Her hands made their way to his pants and just as she was undoing the zipper Jack came around the corner.

"Damn it Jackie!" Karen said laughing.

"Ah why do I always do this to myself?" Jack said turning away from the sight of his two friends.

"Wow Jack you are jinxed as well as we are."

"No honey, I think its just Jack and I. He's done this ever since I met him." She laughed even louder.

"Alright, I guess we'll head off to our room where hopefully we won't be interrupted."

"Yeah honey, remember pregnant woman have extra hormones and mamma's has got a load of them right now." Karen said getting up and walking around the corner.

"You heard her Jack. Gotta go!" Will franticly followed Karen back to their room.

Reaching the room Karen made her way to the bathroom and slipped on gorgeous lacy black lingerie. She was saving it for later that day but, she couldn't hold back any longer. Her hair was long and dark and made the perfect contrast with her pale white skin. She looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow to the image before her. She could see the ring resting on her finger and grinned knowing it was given to her by Will. She sprayed on their favorite perfume and slid on her black silky robe. She peeked out the door and saw candles lighting the room. She shut the lights off and closed the door behind her.

"Will?" she called for him.

There was no answer and she could hardly see in the dim light. She made her way to the enormous high bed and sat down. She moved up the bed and fixed herself on the pillows. She closed her eyes wondering where Will could have gone. Deep in thought she felt she felt hands caressing her ankles and coming up higher. She smiled as she sat up to meet him in a passionate kiss.

"So is this paying for earlier Mr. Truman?"

"If you want it to?"

"Hmmm"

"I love you Karen and this little munchkin on the way."

"We love you too daddy." Karen giggled before kissing him again.


	18. What love is

So Karen and Will are having a baby how about that?" Grace said admiring the view of the ocean and the sun setting.

"Yeah they beat us to it huh?"

"Yeah but, they deserve each other Leo. Karen may seem happy but, she never really has been. And Will never found someone to lead a happy life with. It was about time they both found someone to love although I never thought they'd end up together."

"Gracie, your right. I hope you're happy for them. Like you said they do deserve each other." Leo said hugging her from the back.

"I am I really am. I've looked past what was troubling me before. Now I think jack maybe the one hurting. He and Karen were hardly inseparable. Now with the baby and a wedding they have to plan is going to be hell on all of them."

Jack aimlessly walked around the yacht waiting for Karen. When he looked up to their bedroom he finally saw a light on. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Will opened the door a bit groggy. Jack smiled and waited to be let in.

"Will who is it?" Karen called from bed.

"It's Jack…"

"Let him in!"

Jack ran into the room and saw Karen sitting on the bed. Karen stopped him before he jumped into bed with her. She pointed out the armchair next to it. Jack was hurt at first but, understood she didn't want him on the bed. She stretched out her hand in asking of her robe that was lying on the floor. Jack was glad to pick it up and hand it to her. She gave a timid smile in their awkward silence.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"What does, honey?" she asked as she slipped on the robe trying not to reveal her body to him.

"All of these things women go through?"

"You mean sex?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well that too." Jack said embarrassed.

"Not anymore if that's what you mean. The first couple of times it does. The body isn't used to it. After that it's pleasurable yet it can still be painful at times; like I'm guessing it would be between two men?" Karen tried explaining.

"Yes that's pretty much the same in a way. What about the baby? Does that hurt?"

"No. Maybe later on in the pregnancy but, now it's just morning sickness. I guess labor pain is the worst pain." She said biting her lower lip.

"Oh, so when do you find out the gender?" he asking finally smiling.

"In a few months I suppose. I have an appointment after we get back from this trip." She said placing a hand on her non existent bump.

"Can I come?"

"Of course if you can make it then, yes."

Will came out of the bathroom and smiled at Karen who still couldn't get out of bed. Jack looked over at him and smiled. He might not be part of the baby but, he felt like he knew it already. Karen, finally, jumped out of bed and left Jack and Will to converse while she showered for dinner.

"So umm how's it living with Karen?" Jack asked rubbing his neck.

"It's wonderful. It's ok Jack I'll take care of her. You don't need to worry." Will assured him.

"I know Will. It just worries me. Stan was horrible to her. Did you know he got a vasectomy so they wouldn't have kids? He didn't want any with her. Well after what happened the first time." Jack said not knowing if Will knew.

"I had heard he had but, I didn't know Karen wanted kids till now. I don't know why I made her stay with him for so long. What a lawyer I am huh? What do you mean first time?"

"Will you didn't know it's not your fault. I just hope you don't take advantage of her then toss her a side."

"Jack, I would never do that to her. I love her way to much to even think about hurting her. What are you talking about first time…"

Karen came out of the bathroom and Will signaled Jack that the conversation was over. She opened her suitcase and took out a simple little black knee length dress with spaghetti straps and red cashmere elbow length light sweater. She pulled out some laced panties and zipped the suit case. The room seemed too quiet and looked over at the men and lifted an eyebrow at them.

"What? I don't need a bra. My boobs are perky and plump and…." She was interrupted.

"Ok darling we get it. Just go get dressed." Will said with a hand on his head.

"Alright, alright…" she shut the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence again and the bathroom door swung open. Karen burst out laughing as well as Will and Jack. Will got up and went to her side knowing she got weak knees when she laughed too hard. Jack all of sudden showed up on her side as well and she was between the two men she cared about the most. She slipped her hands around both their waist mainly because with out heels that's as far as she could reach. She brought them closer to her and hugged them.

"I love you guys…" Karen sighed holding both men.

"We love you too Kare." Will said lowering his self to her lips.

Jack just stood there watching as his two best friends shared a tender moment. The looked so perfect together. Love was confusing. How someone could find love in the least expected place was amazing. Who ever thought that Will and Karen would end up together? He sighed in thought and Will and Karen looked over at him. She released Will and wrapped her arms around Jack. How Jack loved those tender moments between them as well. He kissed the top of her head and she giggled. She pulled away, smiled at both men and went on to get ready for dinner.

A few minutes later Will and Jack stood before Karen looking as gorgeous as ever. She looked stunning in the black dress. Her face looked exquisite as it was framed by her natural curls of dark hair. She had what was only simple make up and very natural. Will and Jack were taken aback to how Karen could look stunning with anything she did or wore. Will held out his arms and Karen hooked on to him as the all exited the room.

Leo and Grace were already there and dancing to the slow music coming from the stereo. Will and Karen joined in and Jack stood there watching. Rosario came in announcing that the food was on its way when Jack got hold of her and began to slow dance with the woman that once was his wife. The other two couples began to laugh at the sight of Rosario's surprised face and Jack spinning her. Jack scoffed and let go of Rosie and sat down to watch.

After dancing and having dinner they all went to the back of the yacht to watch the sun departing for the night. Karen in Will's arms and Grace in Leo's and Jack and a cushion. They all looked over at Jack and sighed in sympathy.

"I told ya to bring someone with ya Jackie." Karen said adjusting in Will's arms.

"Oh well maybe next time Kare." Jack sighed looking out into the ocean.

An hour later they all said good night when Karen began to feel sick again. Rosie brought her the tea but, still decided to go to bed and continue the next day. Will and Karen walked everybody to their rooms. Leo and Grace had the large room under their own. "Lucky them" Will thought to himself laughing. Jack had the one down the corridor and bit smaller but, had everything he needed.

Finally, it was off to their room again. Rosie followed them with a pot of tea just in case Karen got sick again during the night. They stood outside for a while and just stared into each others eyes. They loved each others company in anyway. They did have their problems once in a while but, what couple didn't? They said good night to the moon and stars and retired to their bedroom.

Its funny how so many problems can be resolved by listening to each other speak. How you can know someone by heart with just looking in their eyes. Falling in love with the person you least expected. Then finding they were the person you've been searching for your whole life. Someone to raise kids with be their best friends, their confidants, their everything. Blocking the rest of the world because you know there is no one else that can make you happy as they can. Love is complicated; you have to be patient with it to understand it.


	19. The Act of a few months

Their trip had come to an end. No one wanted to go back to Manhattan well maybe just Jack. Karen loved being relaxed and distracted from everyday problems and requirements. She was a pretty busy woman even though the world couldn't see that. She was a philanthropist, giving to worthy causes from homeless to animal shelters. She loved reading and expanding her mind to what was really out there. She had finally picked up some books pregnancy and motherhood. She was terrified by all the mishaps that could happen. Well for one she knew that Will and she were not related in any way but friendship before. The only problem on both hers and Will's side of the family was drinking but, she had quit long before the fetus had come to be. Her only problems were conceiving a baby; which she had prevailed this time and the other was miscarriage. Which hopefully didn't happen with this baby. She wasn't in her as young as she was fifteen years ago anymore and she needed all the stressful things to flow away.

Her first few appointments had gone fairly well. Besides losing weight she was doing well. She would need to put on some extra pounds for both her and the baby. Her next appointment would determine the sex of the baby. Which for her and Will were ecstatic about. Jack had accompanied her to every single sonogram and was taken away into a whole different world he'd never seen before. He wanted to know everything. He was a curious little boy discovering the making of a new human being.

At night Karen and Will would laugh over Jack's intrigue to the baby. Even more hilarious was Karen's second appointment when the doctor put her up in the stirrups and Jack nearly fainted. He dared to peek believing Will in saying if he looked under the sheet he would see the baby. Only to find the doctor's performing a vaginal ultrasound. He went pale in the face and had to leave the room. While Will, Karen and Dr. Delany were laughing hysterically.

The only person missing at those appointments was Grace. She always seemed to be too busy to attend one. Karen was nearly five months along and Grace was no where to even care to show up. She was never left out of any plans. Leo would even show up from time to time. It was nice having a doctor as a friend besides Edward Delaney. Every time Leo arrived alone he put on a pity face and shrugged. Grace had become distant again or just even more.

Karen had tried so much and could worry herself anymore. Her back was aching and her hormones were haywire. Dr. Delany had withheld intercourse for her until he knew the baby was out of danger. This next appointment would determine whether the baby was out of danger and if Karen was going to explode with sexual tension. She could hardly stare at Will with out wanting to ravish him. One night, they stayed up trying to figure out when the baby had been conceived. They brought to terms it had to be some where around the time they ran into Stan in Chinatown; either in the limousine or later that night in the library. They were pretty sure it was in the library but, who knew?

Her feet began to swell just as her stomach did so too. Her cravings kicked in and the morning sickness had gone. Will was home more often to be there incase he was needed. Karen had also only been going half a day. They spent a lot of their time talking about the wedding. It was deiced that it would have to be after the baby came. Marilyn and George were very helpful and excited that they were finally having a grandchild from Will. Lois on the other hand didn't answer any of their calls. They had searched for her tirelessly yet nothing. They gave up the search and were happy they had Will's parents. They came over at least once a week or invited Will and Karen to their place for dinner. Karen was like a daughter to Marilyn and George. They always thought Grace would be the one to fit that spot. Karen fit it evidently better in every way. She brought out a different side to Will that the Truman's missed and enjoyed.

Marilyn and Karen had become the best of friends. It was like a mother daughter relationship each dreamt about. They had gone furniture shopping a few weeks back and had agreed on the Cherry wood crib and a white basinet. They had bought some clothes and blankets in yellow; since the sex of the baby was still unknown. Grace had been invited and said she couldn't make it. Ironically they ran into her while shopping and scurried away as soon as seeing them.

Marilyn found it odd and confronted Karen with it. Karen said it was complicated and moved to a different subject. Marilyn insisted and Karen just explained that nothing was actually wrong and it had to do with Grace not accepting them. Marilyn was perplexed not knowing what to say to Karen.

George and Will on the other hand had become evidently closer. They understood each other a lot better. Although Will was still partly himself his father understood where he was coming from. They had become the family they never were before.

Karen fidgeted in bed all night. She hated the fact of not being able to sleep on her stomach. She kicked around the blankets and on occasion Will. The baby seemed to be moving around too. Which claimed yet another reason for not sleeping. Out of the blue the lamp on Will's side lit and up came Will. He simply gave a stern look and pulled the blankets back up. She sat up rubbing her stomach and began sobbing. She bit her lower lip breaking the sound of her sobs. Burying her face in her hands she didn't notice Will sitting up next to her again.

"Karen, honey, I'm sorry…" Will said wrapping his arms around her.

"You hate me! You don't want me because I cant please you." She sobbed louder.

"No darling, that's not true at all. I love you. You know I would change you for the world." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked pulling on his shirt.

"Why would lie to you? You're the love of my life."

He kissed her lightly and she pulled him in to a deeper hungrier kiss. She knew it wouldn't and couldn't go farther than that. He ran his hands under her night shirt and let a moan escape her lips. Goosebumps formed on her body with the caresses of his hands.

"Will I can't stand not being able to have you or lay on my stomach for the case." She whined wanting him that moment.

"Karen, breathe, calm down baby. Everything will be fine after our appointment."

"No Will, Grace wont be there. She never has; after our trip nearly four months ago she became distant again. I don't know what to do or say anymore. It's driving me up the wall. I'm anguished Will. She wins. I give up. I really have, Will. Leo has become attentive with us. He's trying to be himself and Grace at the same time and its not working, honey." she was hysterically crying by this time.

"Kare, look at me!"

"No!"

"Karen!" Will pulled on her arm.

"Leave me alone!"

"Karen, you don't need her. If she really cared about us or at least you she wouldn't be doing this. Mom told me what she did when you saw her shopping. Darling, that is unacceptable. It was her decision to withdraw from us. You can't let Grace take away your sleep. One day she'll realize that what she is doing is the most childish thing she has ever done. You have me. Isn't that enough? My mom and dad are crazy about, Jack has been very attentive, and Leo is just great. Karen, you don't need her." Will said getting up and leaving the room.

Karen watched him absent mindedly. Was he really going off the sleep in a different room? She couldn't let him do that. She loved and cared about him too much to let him leave.

She tried her best to get out of bed and run after him. She swung the door open to only find him standing in front of her. A fragile innocent smile played oh her lips. She crossed her arms and looked down to the floor. Her foot played with the carpet not knowing what to say. A big smile came to view when she felt the baby kicking and placed both her hands on it. She looked up at him to catch the tears welling up in his eyes. She tilted her head to the right and stared up at him. She stretched out her hands for his. She pried them off his back and placed them over her stomach. His eyes widened and went down to his knees.

"Oh my God, Karen."

He pressed is ear to her belly and heard bubbling of all kind.

"What's happening? Why is it doing that?" Will asked getting up.

"It happens every time we look into each others eyes or the baby feels you're near. Why do you think I can't sleep?" she said laughing.

"Oh Karen I'm so sorry."

"No honey, don't be. This baby just loves you too much." She said brushing his cheek.

She walked back to bed and leaned back on the pillows. Will followed still astonished by the baby's movements. Will rushed and lifted her shirt over her belly and pressed his face against it. He closed his eyes in delight to all the bubbling and fuzzy sounds he heard.

Karen closed her eyes think all the baby needed was his or her daddy's attention. The baby seemed to twist around the first couple of minutes then calmed down when Will's hands traced the baby's figure. That night she seemed to get all the sleep she needed. The hours went by as her body rested under Will's caress every now and then.

Marilyn and George were to show up at the manse early in the morning for breakfast. Then hopefully Jack would get there before the appointment.

What Karen didn't know was that Will had a dinner in mind. With Leo, Grace, Jack and his parents. It would really do her some good if Grace decided to come. Although she had a blast with just Marilyn alone she needed her Gracie. Even Leo was head over heels with a baby that wasn't even his. Karen and Will's baby was the first to come from their group of friends and everyone was excited.

They had a really big and busy day ahead of them and there was no time to waste. Well for Will there wasn't remember she didn't know about the dinner.

Tomorrow would be a brighter day she hoped.


	20. Baby

She woke with the baby kicking again. She opened her eyes to see Will fast asleep and the sun's rays peeking through the light curtains. Will's head was still resting on her belly and moved around as the baby kicked. This seemed to be a very hyper baby for its age. Will's eyes shot open when the baby seemed to have kicked him in the eye.

"Morin' daddy" she got out before yawning.

"Moring sweetie. We got ourselves a little soccer player or something of the sort there." he covered his right eye.

He sat up to kiss her good morning and leaned on the head board. She followed in leaning on his chest and looking outward to the big flat screen on the wall. They gazed into it as they looked at their reflection on it. Karen moved and sat between his legs facing out. She leaned back on him and continued staring at their reflection on the black screen. He went back to doing what he had done the previous night. Rubbing her stomach and drawing invisible circles with his fingers. She relaxed in his arms and shut her eyes again.

At about 8:50a.m. the door swung open and revealed the Truman's. Will signaled them to stay quiet. Karen had fallen asleep again and he wanted her to rest. Marilyn awed at the sight of them together at the sight of Karen's belly bulging out. They made their way to the bed to greet their soon. Will was still unable to move since Karen was leaning on him. He slowly shook Karen and sat her up.

"Will, I don't want to get up. Your parents aren't even here yet. Wake me when they do." she said eyes still shut.

"Karen, open your eyes."

"No" she whined.

"Karen, we are here already." Marilyn called out form the armchair.

Karen's eyes busted open and turned to the armchair. She waited for the fuzzy image to adjust and saw Marilyn and George. Oh, how embarrassed she felt; for them to see her like that. No make up, a night shirt and her hair must have been a mess. She put a hand over her mouth and burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh, hey you two. Sorry I'm not ready yet. What time is it?"

"It's going to be 9 Karen. Your appointment is in an hour." Will said pushing away from her.

"Oh man, we're not going to make it! Move out of my way." She panicked her way into the closet.

They sat in silence listening to Karen bicker to her self. Will got out of bed as well and decided to follow Karen as did Marilyn. She was undecided in what to wear.

"Nothing fits me, Will!" she cried.

"What about all the outfits we bought last week Karen?" Marilyn questioned.

Karen eyes lit up and ran to the end of the closet. She rushed back with her arms filled with all kinds of clothing. She rummaged through all of it till she found the black pants she was looking for. Marilyn pulled out a beautiful green pastel button down shirt and handed it to Karen. Marilyn pushed her out and sent her to the bathroom. Will and Marilyn rummaged the drawers in the closet looking for the rest of Karen's under clothes. Marilyn was impressed with all the sexy lingerie and negligees Karen owned.

"Now I know why I'm getting a grandchild." Marilyn held out a short lacy number.

"No mom, none of these were used in the making of the baby. We don't need them. Karen alone is enough." Will smiled and kissed his mother before taking the piece of clothing out of her hand.

"Well, then why have them? Her new mother-in-law may just ask her for some." She gave a mischievous look to her son.

"She was married before, mom. And ew don't be gross!" Will said putting all the clothing back.

"Yes, I was married before and I regret it." Karen said as she walked in wearing a robe.

She got her clothes out of Will hands and set it down.

"And sure Marilyn you can borrow them whenever you need them." Karen said smiling trying to ease her spontaneous entrance.

"I'm sorry, Karen." Marilyn apologized not knowing if she had offended Karen.

"It's alright Marilyn. Don't worry I didn't take it negatively. I have Will now and that's what I needed. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get dressed." She escorted them out.

They were running late to the appointment and skipped breakfast. On their way out Jack was arriving. They all jumped in the limousine and headed for the medical building. Karen fidgeted from side to side in anticipation. She didn't know if it was nerves to what the doctor might say or if Grace would actually show up this time. Arriving at the entrance made her insides cringe and twist in abstract ways.

Will went to sign Karen while she found a seat in the waiting area. She embed herself in so many thoughts that she hardly saw anything else around her. She aimlessly looked at the other pregnant woman waiting to be seen by different doctors and noticed what she had been missing. So many woman sat there with there boyfriend or husband while other sat there alone. Some seemed terrified for some reason. Young girls who probably couldn't support themselves sat blowing bubble gum and leafing through "Teen Magazine". Others who looked like stoners and whores that didn't seem to want the child. Someone who were trying to keep their toddlers quiet while the balanced their big bellies. Dr. Delany and the group of doctor's on the 4th floor seemed to have a handful with the majority of the patients.

A woman sitting in front of her had two toddlers and one on the way. They seemed messy and dirty by the smudges oh their faces. Was this what she was going to put up with? The four year old little girl came up to her and started at her. Jack, Marilyn, George and Will studied Karen's reactions. She looked unresponsive and petrified; not knowing what to say or do the girl. The little girl smiled at her with such a sweet face. Karen scoot the edge of her chair and brushed the girls cheek with such tenderness. The little girl giggled and wrapped her little arms around Karen's swollen belly. Karen flinched and stared in surprise at the little girl.

"Mrs. Walker?" the nurse called.

Everyone stood but, Karen. She was taken aback by this little girl. Why hadn't she been a good step mother to Mason and Olivia? Was she going to be a good mother? Was this baby going to like her? What was the baby going to be like? The little girl seemed to like her but, why?

"Karen, sweetie come one." Will tugged on her arm.

"Oh, right honey." she replied still staring at the little girl who waved at her ad they walked away.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" trying to get her to pay attention.

"Yeah, sure don't worry. Lets go see our baby." She grinned widely.

They were all lead into the examining room by a nurse. They doctor would be in shortly, he was getting done with another patient. Karen hoisted herself up on the examining table and undid the bottom buttons to her shirt and waited for the Dr. Delany before pulling her pants under her tummy.

A knock on the door revealed Leo yet no Grace. The room was crowded for a sonogram. The doctor came in and gasped at the sight of all the people in the room. He scoot everyone to one side of the room so he could prep Karen and the machines. Karen lay on the examining table uncomfortably and lowered her pants right under her tummy. Will came to her side then the rest made a semi-circle around the happy couple and the doctor. The lights dimmed and the gel squirted on her abdomen. The wand circled her abdomen and a infant figure appeared on the screen. Karen's eyes welled up and she tightened her grip on Will's hand as they all awed at the screen.

"Everything seems to be normal Karen. Both you and the baby are out of danger and you've again the sufficient weight I asked for. Are you ready to know the sex of the baby?"

Karen looked up at Will who was holding back and nodded his head. She looked over at the other happy people in the room and smiled with glee. She looked at Leo and sighed when he yet again shrugged his arms to Graces absences.

"Yes, yes we are." She said shaking her head in excitement.

Dr. Delany moved the wand around for a few more seconds and pointed out a little area. Everyone stared and wondered what that particular area meant. Was a male or a female? How ere they suppose to know? They weren't trained professionals. They all anticipated for him to reveal the sex of the baby.

"We aren't playing Charades, Ed. What is it?" Karen pulled on his lad coat.

"It's a Girl." He grinned.

Karen couldn't speak she was beside herself. Everyone was cheering and laughing. Karen hugged the doctor and cried. No one understood why she looked so sad. Will took her in his arms and swayed her back and forth.

"Sweetie why are you so sad?"

"I'm not. I'm so freaking happy damn it. We're having a Girl!!!! Oh God, Will, I love you!"

She pulled him down into a hungry awaited kiss of excitement. Dr. Delany cleared his voice and interrupted their kiss. Karen blushed and held on to Will and entwined her fingers with his.

"So anymore questions?" he asked washing his hands.

"Umm there are a few but; we'd like to be alone for them. If you guys don't mind?" Will directed his comment to the extra people in the room.

"Alright."

"Fine with me."

"Sure"

"We'll wait outside."

Will walked down the corridors visiting parts of the manse he hadn't seen before. Mason and Olivia's old rooms, their play room, another library, rooms used as storage and guest rooms. He made himself believe he was actually interested in what was behind every door. He just wanted to kill time he assumed. He didn't want the dinner party to be ruined by anyone. Karen was to happy to get her to let anything get in the way. Will wanted so much for Karen to be happy with or without Grace. Will himself had to learn to live with out Grace when she met Leo and he adjusted to it. Karen would have to do the same if Grace didn't break out of her shell.

He roamed the first floor as well checking on the food and hoping not to see Karen spying. He walked in the dinning room and everything was decorated to perfection. Mid- August colors and white wine to quench their thirst. The kitchen was penetrated with all kinds of smells.

He hoped for the best this evening. Everyone would be together and happy. Or so he hoped.


	21. Seeing the truth

"Come on Karen hurry!" Will shouted from their bedroom door.

Karen strut through the bathroom trying to button a pink button down shirt. She would have worn the green one but while she and Will had lunch her shirt was a target for falling food. She fixed the small portion of make-up she had on and fixed her single diamond necklace.

"Karen!!!" Will shouted anticipated.

"I'm coming, Damn it!" Karen walked out holding her flats.

Will looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. He never once in his life thought he'd end up with Karen and they would be having a child together. Even more that Karen could be someone other than the rich snob she acted out to be. She was completely the opposite, although, it didn't seem like it at the moment. Something he had learned was that Karen didn't like to be rushed. Especially now; pregnant, moody woman being rushed, didn't sound too fun.

He stared as she slipped on her flats and she gave him a piercing harsh look. She stood up straight and stuck her nose in the air as she walked by him enraged. Deep inside she was laughing watching his reaction to what she did. Still walking pretty fast for a five month pregnant woman she flashed before Will's eyes. Will met her at the door and before opening it he gently pushed her up against it. Looking into his brown eyes she saw a fire burn with in them. She leaned her head back on the door as he buried his lips on her neck. Her skin burned with hunger for him and she weakened under his touch.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathless.

"Down stairs…for dinner…with guest…." He continued kissing down her neck.

Who was coming? The usual suspects she guessed. Jack and the Truman's for sure. She shut her eyes as she left his lips reach hers. Surrendering to the moment her eyes flickered open to the thought that ran through her head. Grace! Was she coming to dinner? Why did she care so much for a woman who couldn't see her happy with Will? She pushed him away and looked down. He knew right away what she was thinking about and held her firmly in his arms.

"Let's just go down stairs ok? I want to have a nice dinner then come to bed." A mischievous look played her features.

He got hold her hand and the walked out the door into what seemed a nice quiet dinner to her. They slowly paced themselves walking down the corridor to the top of the stair case. Reaching the top she looked down and felt dizzy. The bottom step looked so distant and tiring to reach. Groaning she hooked arms with Will and slowly went down each step.

Walking down the stairs to that distant bottom step seemed like she was trying to reach Grace's friendship again. Every step felt father than the other. Her body felt heavier with every step she took. It was unbearable and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Was it out of strain or nervousness, she didn't know.

As each step got her closer to the first level of the manse she heard voices. Quiet dinner?? She looked over at Will who looked in the other direction. Ignoring, he was ignoring her. What didn't he want to reveal? What was he hiding? Why was she asking herself so many questions?

She came to sudden stop when a familiar laugh tangled itself in her mind. Karen's stall made Will turn around. Her eyes looked lost, but a smile grew into her lips. She looked at Will who now was her exact height; standing a step lower than she did. All he did was nodded his head and sigh. She squealed and kissed him. She hurried down the steps with Will in tow. As she walked into the receiving room she saw so many faces. Marilyn, George, Jack, Dr. Delany, Jack's date, Leo…Grace. Her heart skipped a beat and the room began to spin. Will rushed to her and held her by the waist. She shook her head and let a heavy breath escape her lips.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course, Oh Ed sit down! You're a guest now not my doctor."

She passed Will and looked over at Leo and the red- headed mass behind him. Her heart raced with joy and butterflies formed in her stomach along with the baby beginning to kick. She entwined her arms above her belly and waited for her friends glare back at her.

Sitting at the long cherry wood table everyone dug into their plate. Karen and Will sat the one end of the table side by side. To Karen's left Grace and Leo sat then Dr. Ed Delany. On Will's right sat Jack and his new five second fling next to them sat Marilyn and George. The room was brightly lit like a jewelry show case. Conversations went all around the room when Karen placed a hand over Grace's.

"Hey honey, how are you? We missed you at the sonogram today."

Grace looked over at her surprised. She swallowed her chewed up food and smiled at her. She brought her hand to her hair and pushed it behind her ears. Biting her lower lips she searched for an answer to Karen's question.

"I'm Great… Lot of work though. I'm sorry I missed another appointment, Kare. I had bett…I had other things to do." she said sounding harsh.

"Oh, umm that's fine honey... I'm having a girl." She said forcing a smile.

She broke inside seeing how Grace was giving her the cold shoulder. Will couldn't take it either. He held a conversation with Jack and his new stud, but over heard everything. He was appalled by Grace's behavior. He slipped a hand under the table and reached for Karen's fisted hand. She loosened her grip on her black pants and held on to his hand. Her hands were ice cold and sent chills down his spine.

"Why don't we all hold a conversation, tell stories maybe?" Will suggested.

People muttered all kinds of things and looked over at each other. They all agreed and looked over at Will.

"SO how did you two fall in love?" Ed asked from across the room.

"Easy…" Karen was interrupted.

"She cheated on Stan and slept with Will." Grace barked out.

"Grace, Shut up!"

Karen's breathing became irregular and she became pale. She felt eyes on her and she looked down finding her stomach. Grace was staring at her with demon eyes piercing through her. Everyone looked at both woman and Will. Will held Karen down; feeling her tense up under his touch.

"Why don't we all go up to the media room for a movie and drinks or whatever you please. Grace, I need to speak to you immediately." Will rose from his seat and lifted Karen with him.

Karen pulled away from him and walked away on her own. She pushed the French doors open and stormed out. Tears streamed down her face ruining her makeup. She went towards a hall under the stair case while Jack and Marilyn swiftly trailed behind her. She burst through a door at the end of the hall. Jack knew where that room led to. Rosario was Karen's security blanket when it came to though moments like this precise one. They peeked in and saw the two bickering women like never before. Karen was curled in Rosario's arms while Karen burst out like a broken water pipe.

"Rosie, what did I ever do to Grace? I love Will. I really do, more than I could have ever thought. Why else would I be having his baby?" she managed to get out.

"I know mami' I know. Ms. Grace just can't let go of the fact that she doesn't have him. She's making a big mistake."

Jack looked over and Marilyn with welled up eyes. They both knew before this that Karen was very smitten with Will, but for her to express it this way made it even more meaningful.

Will sent the three remaining men to get a hold of the runaways so he would have a moment with Grace. Will sent them to the exact spot he knew they would be at. Years back he had found Karen their when she would avoid Stan or when she was hurting. Although Karen always complained about Rosario; deep down they all knew Rosie was like a mother to her.

Half an hour later they all sat in the media room. Will and Grace had stepped out into the Library to finish their discussion. Leo apologized for Grace's behavior and sat next to her. Karen now knew what a Buda felt like. They rubbed her belly and kissed it like there was no tomorrow.

Ultimately, they picked a movie and began watching it without Will and Grace. Karen twisted and shuffled in her seat. She couldn't enjoy a movie when she knew Will was scolding Grace. The baby had been kicking uncontrollably, but Edward said it was nothing to be alarmed by. She rustled in the throw blanket and finally stood up. She cracked the door open and walked a few doors down to the Library. The door was opened and shadows were seen moving. She leaned in and saw Will by the fire place and Grace on "their" seat.

"Will I'm sorry, but I can't. Your suppose to be mine. Is she some kind of experiment for you?"

"Grace when are you going to get it through your thick head that I only love you as a friend. Karen has always been part of our lives. Now it just changed a bit."

"Will, please. How can you believe her? If she cheated on Stan with you; how many other men do you think she slept with besides you? How do you know this isn't all a lie and that baby is Stan's? Don't you think about that? Isn't it a little odd that he was there that day at the restaurant?" Grace went on ranting.

Will plunged from where he stood over to where Grace sat. Karen could feel her insides do those twisting tricks again. He gripped her from her wrist and hatred burned in his eyes. With her free hand she grabbed him from the back of his head and into a kiss. Will pushed her away and lost his temper.

"What the hell is your problem? Get over it Grace, you'll never have me!"

Grace stood up, "Come on Will lets stop playing?" and another forceful kiss.

Karen stormed in and pushed Will out of the way. She looked up at Grace and swung her hand, but let it drop.

"Karen, its not what it looks like." Will explained.

Karen began to shake when she saw both of them side by side. Both her hands fisted in frustration.

"Get out of my House!! I never want to see you again!! Get out!!" Karen braked out with pain in her words before the room went dark.

"Karen!"

When she came to she was in her own bed. Her head was pounding as if she had been hit by a bus. She reached up to her head and gasped in pain. Sitting up she found herself alone in the room, but voices outside of the room reassured her she wasn't left alone. Her vision was still fuzzy and couldn't make out a lot of thing. She was in her room she knew for sure. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was bellowing out at Grace and Will screaming in a panic. She remembered falling to the ground. The baby! Was she ok? She reached down and felt her moving around. But was she ok?

"Will!" she called out.

At the sound of Karen's call seven people rushed into the bedroom and circled the bed. She winced as she looked at everyone around her. Will enveloped her into his arms and a suffocating feel came across her when seeing Grace at the door. Her breathing became dense as she ripped away from Will. Will perplexed by her reaction looked at the door.

"What is she doing here? I don't want her here. She kissed you, Will." Karen said twisting her proposal ring on her finger.

Leo jerked his head in Grace direction and felt his heart drop.

"Will, did it mean anything to you?"


	22. Growing without them

Weeks had been fast, days were quiet and nights were loveless. That night had ruined everything for them. Everyone doubted anything and everything. Visits stopped and invites stalled. She had really ruined it this time and not just for her, but for everyone involved.

Grace sat alone in her office waiting for something good to happen. Two months without an assistant had really taken the best of her. Her husband had become distant and she felt like disappearing. She was at the bottom of the pit with nothing to light her way through. She twirled the pen in her hand and looked over at what used to be Karen's desk and sighed.

No one came by anymore. She didn't even hear from Jack who lived across the hall from her. Everyone had left Grace behind and moved on. She didn't show it bothered her when in reality inside it was eating her like some hideous parasite. She hadn't seen or heard from Will in two months and Karen had stopped working. She didn't even go to pick up her belongings to avoid any contact with Grace.

She was lonely and depressed. She had no one, but herself. Leo had begun to sleep in a different room and they hardly spoke. He had every right to. Why had she married him when she knew she loved Will? She loved Leo, but she couldn't get why she had never gotten over Will.

She sat there like she did everyday alone for the most of it. She had taken a stethoscope from Edwards's office to listen to her movements. She spent her days in bed listening to Madeline's movements and her own hear beat. She read at times and also sang to her swollen belly. She had begun to notice stretch marks and she or Will would spread Cocoa Butter lotion on her belly and waist. She felt immobilized, feeble and useless.

She still recounted to that night she passed out when she found Will and Grace kissing. For two weeks, after, that she made Will sleep else where. She didn't want to know anything about him for the time being. She was cold and harsh towards him until she was sure that he didn't care for Grace in a romantic way. He had his way to charm her and found himself back in her bed in no time. She knew she couldn't live with out him either so it was a win win situation.

Maddie as she liked to call the baby in her womb had become calmer and more pacific. She and Will had agreed to name the baby Madeline; and just in case picked a male's name, John after Karen's father. Karen had grown tremendously in the past months. She hardly left the house now unless it was a doctor's appointment.

She decided to leave the manse and got into the limo with Jack. Jack instinctively rubbed her belly and spoke it to.

"God honey, I'm not a Buda! Your wishes wont come true by rubbing my stomach." She exclaimed as Jack backed away slowly.

"Sorry Kare." Jack said in a low murmur.

"Oh, Jackie doll I didn't mean it. I just feel so monstrous and hideous like this. Don't get me wrong I love this baby more than I ever thought, but she's killing me." Karen pushed her long dark hair back.

"Karen, its ok. Lets not go shopping today."

"No, I want to just not for the baby today. Lets go get you a little something." She patted his hands.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and leaned her head back on the seat. No matter how much sleep she got it wasn't enough. She'd nod of during conversations and anything. They arrived on Madison Avenue and they dissented from the limo in a troubling way. They walked for a while looking at the window displays and the many people who trudged by them. They came to a decision and went into Burgdorf's to find the perfect outfit for Jack's date later that day. She flipped through so many pants that by the time Jack had found the one's he liked Karen's was laying down on the couch in the dressing room area.

Karen sat in an awkward position texting with Will. Jack was taking his sweet time and she was fed up. When Karen went in to look at a pair of pants Jack had picked out from a variety they over heard two women talking. She put a hand over Jack's mouth when she was mentioned in the conversation. It was the witches, Margret Hines and Barbara Willis.

"What ever happened to that Karen Walker?" asked Margret.

"I really don't know? The last I heard of her was that she was pregnant with Stanley's lawyer. That's so cliché. The mistress has been replaced with a new mistress. Once a whore always a whore. She cheated on Stan and Stan cheated on her. How sad is that?" insulted Barbara.

Inside the dressing room Karen bowed her head down relaxing some of it was true. She was Stan's lover before they got married. And she did cheat on Stan. Jack held her by the shoulders in comfort. Karen patted his hands and forced a smile. She hushed him and pressed her ear to the cold door.

"Well I heard that she cheated on Stan with the lawyer and then went back to Stan. So the say they screwed each other and now the child she's having was fathered by Stan; not the lawyer. Now she and the lawyer are to be wed with a bastard baby. Karen left her old life to have a so called better one and she ends up fucked up even more. Poor crazy bitch…" she was interrupted by the dressing door swinging open.

Karen stood there with a raised eyebrow looking and the stunned women. They stared at her fearing what she would do. They knew very well Karen wasn't the type to stay quiet. She was a bitch at getting revenge.

"I don't know who was your resource ladies, but I'll have you know that Stan was…" she thought hard about it then it came to her. "He was impotent the poor old fart, and well we did everything to help him, but no. Although I heard he was sneaking around with your daughter, Margret." Karen said evil eyed.

Margret swallowed her words and looked over Barbara. Karen smirked at both women and walked back to Jack's dressing room. Her cell phone began to ring. She was startled with the psychotic tone the phone had going. She reached in her bag and rummaged through oversized purse pushing and digging deep into the pits of the bag. When taking it out she saw a familiar name and smiled.

"Hey darling, how has your day been?" she heard Will's voice ask.

"Oh hello love! Yes, I'm having a wonderful time with Jackie."

The conversation continued as the two plastic woman stared in jealousy. Knowing their husbands would never call to check on them. Karen blushed as Will kept speaking. A little giggle slipped out here and there and surprised face too.

"Ok, honey I have to go. Yeah I'll see you later at home. He-he yeah, ok I love you too Will. Ok, bye honey."

"Well ladies it was nice seeing you, but I must go. It was nice seeing how neither of you have changed. Still the same bitter jealous bitches. Must be nice. Toddles! Come on Jackie."

He held her hand as they walked in the park with the setting sun ahead of them. She enjoyed their evening walks. Just them two blocking the world out. The trees danced at the wind swiftly passed through them with the crisp smell of fall. She shivered as the wind touched the bare skin of the back of her neck. He pulled her into his arms as they came to a stop under a big oak tree. She took in his scent as she leaned her head on his chest. Once she was with him all her worries would fade away just as her past did with her liquor. She knew he'd do anything for her even if it took ages to complete.

"Will, I'm scared." Was all she said then buried her face in his chest.

He knew very well what she spoke about and to be perfectly honest he was petrified as well. Her body wasn't meant to carry a baby and her chances of carrying the baby the full nine months was a lucky chance. Everything had gone well so far except for not being able to make love her fourth and fifth month. She wasn't suppose to be worrying yet that's all she could do. She had Jack during the day to distract her for the most of it. It was like he had begun to live at the manse.

She passed her hands through his open jacket and settled herself once again. He passed his finger through her long dark hair in a soothing motion. He felt her relax her tensed up body. Her hands left his back and up to her stomach where she felt the baby moving. People passed them and grinned as they both circled her belly with their hands.

Karen became tired very easily and wasn't able to stand for so long. After a while they went back to the manse and called it a night.

Jack sat in his apartment alone once again. He stared into the black television set and sighed in his loneliness. Grace hadn't been around or maybe he just didn't look for her anymore. He'd tried so hard to make everything better, but it seemed not to work. He and Rosario searched high and low for Lois, Karen's mother. The search seemed pointless.

His love life had failed on him again and devoted his time to Karen and her needs when Will wasn't around to assist her. He didn't complain he actually enjoyed it. He too never thought he'd live to see the day that Karen would have her own child. He was go jealous that Will got to share his life with Karen and yet she was so happy to see his two dearest friends happy and in love.

He rose from his seat in the living room and into his small bedroom. The sun had bowed out for the night and the moon was high in the sky. Jack smiled and shut the curtains. In bed he looked over at a picture frame with a photo of all four of them and a single tear streamed down his face.

"It'll never be like that again…"


	23. Welcome?

Will ran down the corridor mindlessly as he searched for Karen. She hadn't been in bed when he woke and it was so unlike her to be up before him. With every step his heart became quicker. Where was she? He ran down the corridor where he had discovered her months before; nothing. He heard her voice down stairs and soared down the steps. Karen was due in merely a week and he was terrified of not being there when she went into labor.

"Mom, we looked all over for you…"

Will heard in the receiving room. It was coming from Karen. Who was she saying that to? Lois? Had Lois come to accepting Karen once again? He peeked through and saw with her feet up on the center table and the back of a woman's head could be seen in the seat in front of her. Karen seemed uncertain about the situation. Her facial features were frozen stiff. It looked like she had just seen a ghost.

She looked over at the door frame and saw Will's face peeking through and a smile took over her features. She managed to stand up and clear her voice.

"Mom this is Will."

Will froze as he saw the woman rise and slowly turned around to get a glimpse of him for the first time. To Will's amazement she was just as breath taking as Karen was. A bit taller than Karen with a short hair cut. Same bone structure same flawless look to her. She had made the right choice in making Karen. Karen's father must have been a good looking man himself seeing Karen's features not matching her mothers. Will made a few steps forward to greet the woman and smiled.

"Wow this is uncanny. I can see now where Karen gets her good looks from. It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Delany." Will said reaching for Karen.

"Well Will you're as handsome as Karen said you were. I'm glad she found you. I want the best fro my little girl."

Will felt Karen tense up in his embrace and step on his foot. Will knew that sign. How could Lois have the gull to say that? Caring for Karen had never been important to her before so she was lying by saying that. Will cleared his throat and looked over at Lois.

"Would like to have lunch with us?"

Karen's insides sunk and she looked up at Will. What was he doing? She knew Lois's way of getting into the family and then as quickly as she settled she was out again. She didn't want to be that type of a mother to her daughter. Lois was the reason she never wanted a child of her own. She didn't want to ruin another human being like her mother had. Like others would say "You raise your children the way you were raised." Karen hated that. She knew she would never do that to her child. She had learned and grown over the years. She never healed her wounds but she learned to never look back on the harsh memories. Only when she was vulnerable she looked back into the sack of reminisce of her past.

Will pulled Karen into another room and looked his eyes with her. He tried reading her eyes but they were full of confusion. She looked up at him with regret and fear invading her features. Tears streamed down her cheeks but, there was no sound coming from her.

"What's wrong, Karen?"

"Honey, I don't want to be my mother… she shouldn't of showed up. We should have never looked her up. She's one lie after another. I don't want our baby to resent me like I do her."

Will had finally seen the real Karen. Whenever she spoke of her mother it seemed unbelievable, but now he could see the pain in her eyes. She body was shaking and she lost her color. He past a hand over her forehead to find her extremely hot. She looked up at him before her eyes rolled back in to her head and lost consciousness. Will caught her and went to the floor with her. Lois came running in when she heard a thump on the wall. She rushed to Will and knelt on the floor patting Karen's cheeks.

"I don't want to lose her. I just got her back."

"Rosario!!!"

She regained consciousness in the ambulance to feel the shooting pains of labor. She had an oxygen mask over her face and Will holding her hand. She gripped his hand harder as she arched her back in pain. She had never felt like this she was lost of words. She herself didn't know what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Mrs. Walker, do you remember what happened?"

She shook her head as tears fell to the side of her face. She gasped as another wave of pain inhabited her body. She kicked her legs under the straps that held her in place. She felt a pair of hands smooth her legs down. It brought a familiar memory when she was seven. She had been on the roof after her mother had scolded her. The clouds have rolled in for a summer storm, but she refused to go inside. The rain began to pour down and she was in a panic. Lois had been watching her when she lost her balance and came tumbling down the roof and onto the ground. Lois ran to her daughters' side and John, Karen's father rushed to call 911. Lois caressed Karen's body trying to comfort her. In the ambulance she held her hand the whole way. Lois was a caring mother she just had a weird way of showing it. Now here she was again comforting hr like she did once may years ago.

Lois reached out for Karen's hand and pressed on it. Karen lifted her head and saw Will on her left and Lois on the right. Will had tears pouring out of his eyes. He had no idea what was going on. Why had Karen passed out? Was she or the baby in serious trouble?

They arrived at the hospital where Dr. Delany awaited them at the Emergency entrance. The paramedics wheeled her out and rushed her to the reserved room. By the looks of it Karen had done something to bring the baby on a week early. It didn't make a difference but no one was prepared. Dr. Delany had all these machines hooked to Karen the first hour she was there. She was a few centimeters away from being ready to deliver.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Will asked after her eyes winced in pain.

"Fuck off Will. I hate you for doing this to me!" she blurted through her grinding teeth.

Will shot back stunned by Karen's bipolar moment. He began to feel guilty all of a sudden. He didn't know it would be so painful. In the movies it looked so easy because, they mostly only showed the ending. A mother holding a baby and the father hovering over them with a exaggerated smile. It didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon. Karen seemed so unhappy and throbbing in pain.

"Where the FUCK is the doctor!!" Karen bit out.

Three nurses came into the room and began to wheel her out. Karen looked around wondering where they would take her. She looked over at Will, who also wondered where they were taking her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the delivery room Mrs. Walker. Your fully dilated." The curly haired nurse answered.

Karen's eyes widened in panic and despair. Where was the epidural when she needed it? she wasn't ready for a baby that was going to end up resenting her in the future. She didn't know how to raise a baby. Would she and Will be good parents? Why were all these questions coming to her at the last minute?

Her screams pierced through the room when the doctor finally held up a beautiful baby girl. He laid the pinkish crying infant oh Karen's chest. Overwhelmed Karen cried hysterically as she finally held her little Madeline. She fussed with her for a few seconds when the baby's arm shot up and gripped Karen's index finger. Karen looked up to see Will's face streaming with tears of joy. He bent down and kissed her deeply as he wrapped his finger over mom's and baby's. Will handed one of the nurses the camera to take the first family portrait. There was all sort of shots. One with Will kissing Karen, Will and Karen looking down at Madeline, Will holding Madeline, Karen gasping at Madeline and Will and Karen.

Later that day Lois, Jack, Marilyn and George were let in to see Karen. Leo had showed up after his sift and brought along balloons. Madeline reside in the nursery with all the other infants. Will walked everyone over to the glass room known as the nursery to see Madeline. Everyone owed and awed as Madeline twisted and stretched in her plastic cradle. Marilyn and Lois were able to hold her and take pictures as well.

There was a knock on the door as Karen got some rest. She slowly opened her eyes to see a mass of red hair poke through the door. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to see her at that moment or every again. She heard the door close and she rested eyes lightly.

"Karen…" Grace called out softly.

Karen jumped in her skin and bit her lower lip. She turned on her back to see Grace standing at the foot of the bed. She sat up not knowing to expect from her. Was she here to claim Will again or was she here to get Leo back? She was ready to click the nurse's button in case Grace lost her hair.

"Kare…I'm sorry." Grace said very mellow "I don't know what I was thinking. I know I hurt you. Could you ever for give me for being an idiot?"

Karen sat in awkward silence as she wasn't certain if it was all a dream. Karen crossed her arms and gave Grace a stern look. With every second she saw Grace's features deepen. Karen shrugged and lined her lips with her tongue.

"Grace, how do I know you won't bail on us again?" Karen said negotiating.


	24. A New Love

Chapter 24

Karen had breast fed Madeline a couple of times and hated it. Will had become obsessed with capturing every moment of them with the baby. Karen had become irritated not being able to see anything with flash after flash. The birth of Madeline had driven everyone into a manic frenzy. Maddie went from arms to arms loving every second of it. Nurses and visitors came in and out every few minutes. Both Karen and Maddie were poked and prodded for all sorts of test.

Hours later everyone had left and Karen got some shut eye. Will had gone off to the nursery to see Maddie once more before the nursery became a restricted area for the night. As Will walked around the corner he saw a familiar figure hovering over the glass looking at Madeline. She wasn't even notified the baby had been born. Since when did she listen to Leo?

"Grace?"

Karen tossed from side to side as she became comfortable in that old hospital bed. She sighed and sank into her pillow. His hand brushed her cheek and she smiled in her sleep. She lifted her hand and pressed against his. It didn't feel the same. It wasn't his; not Will's. Swollen fingers with a wedding band still on it as it had for fifteen years. Her eyes shot open and saw Stan looking back at her. She shoved his hand away and sat up in lightning speed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kare, I know I won't get you back but I've come to tell you that I see you're happy with him. It kills me that I can't have you but…"

"Stan, don't please? I can't put up with this now." She brought her hand up to her forehead.

"No Karen I've come in peace. I know I screwed up the first time after I promised, but this time it's real."

Will became mesmerized by his daughter features. She already looked so much like them. She had Karen's nose and eyes. She had Will's fingers and wince when she looked into the light. He felt too proud and triumphant. He had finally formed a family and they were happy. The nuser held her up before Will walked away and began to feed her.

"She looks just like Karen." A voice approached him from the back.

"What are you doing here? What's with people showing up all of a sudden who are unwanted?" Will said puffing out his chest.

"Look Will like I told Karen, I came to make peace."

It stayed that way. Stan and Grace had both come to their senses and came back to Will and Karen. It was tough at first, but they all managed to pull through. Karen began to get back into shape. She hadn't gained too much but she needed to shed her extra pounds to get back into her clothes. With the weeks that past Madeline grew and became accustom to the manse and Rosario occasionally feeding her.

Karen had just gone back to bed and shut her when the baby monitor blared with Maddie's cry. A whimper escaped her lips as she flipped the covers over again. She felt Will's arms pull her back into what seemed the most comfortable bed in all her life. Perhaps it was because she had hardly been sleeping since Madeline was born. Two months had done a lot for her. She knew what roughing it with a baby was. A kiss was planted on her forehead and he was out to check on their child. She sighed and shut her eyes as the door to Maddie's room was opened. She heard Will's voice shoot Maddie as she became silent. Karen turned to her side and stared at the baby monitor. Surprisingly Will had made Madeline hush up. He sang to her softly and it began to sooth even Karen.

She walked down the corridor and peeked through the door. The sight was breath taking in her eyes. Her love and their infant resting on the rocking chair facing the big window looking over the Hudson. She listened in as Will reminisced of how he had fallen for Karen. She tilted her head and began to back track to when she fell for Will.

_I had been sitting at my desk doing nothing as usual. Grace was off again about some papers or contracts I had misplaced or thrown. She complained about how she was going to be late to her lunch date with Will. Who was this Will? Her lover perhaps I thought. Well he must be something good if she's in such a hurry to meet him. I watched and she tossed and rolled papers left and right when all of a sudden the door swung open and there stood the most attractive man I had ever seen. My heart raced and my blood ran cold. Who was he? He looked back at me with such attraction as I did him and he smiled. For those few seconds the world was silent and all there was was him and I. He made his way to my desk in a swift motion. When he opened his mouth to speak I heard Grace. "Hey, Will!" Will? Will as in Will the man she was dying to have lunch with? Dear Lord he's gorgeous and he's…Oh my god he's wearing Prada shoes! Is he gay? "Hey Karen this is my best friend Will. You know my gay best friend from college?" Grace introduced him to me as a gay man! He didn't look gay. And as he walked in and gave me a stare he didn't look gay. "Hi, I'm Karen." Was all I could say after Grace's brief introduction. From then on Will's lust became hateful. He could barely look at me without lashing out a meaningless comment. There were those times where he would pin me to walls and pretend to kiss, but Grace or Jack came in. Funny thing is now that Will and I are together they still have the tendency to walk in on us. _

She made her way into the nursery after Will's side of the story and looked over him in the chair. She slowly ran her manicured fingers through his hair while he burped Madeline. It was nice when they were together in silence. Sometimes there was nothing to say, but sharing that silent moment did it for her.

He caressed her face in a slow and sensual way as her breathing ceased its fast pace. A vague smile played on her lips as she looked into his dark eyes. He leaned over a softly kissed her lips. She wondered if she had imagined it when again his lips made contact with hers this time less innocent.

She was infatuated with his body when it came to intimacy among other times. From his dark eyes to the way his legs rubbed against hers. He was the image of a Greek god to her as she imagined to others as well.

She rested her head on his chest as he passed a hand through her hair.

"Honey?" said called sighing.

"What is it Kare?"

"I've to a conclusion."

"And what's that?"

"I'm finally happy with my life. I have more things that I never thought I would. It's a new life and a new love. And also a permanent love for the rest of our lives."

"It is isn't it?"

_A new love can be exciting yet scary. Expressing your feelings to another being and not getting them back is the worst. That one special love can come to you at anytime of your life. You can deny it when deep down you know its there. You make a family and a home around this love. It never gets old. It's one of Gods gifts. Something you can't lose, just forget you had it. _


End file.
